Después de Aquel Día
by Mari-chan Uchiuga
Summary: Después de recibir y cumplir con su orden, Sasuke se marcha y deja a Hinata, ¿Qué pasará con esa orden? ¿Cuales son las consecuencias que trae para le vida de ambos? ¿Y quién rayos es Saisuke?. Aviso: proximamente estaré reeditando los capitulos.
1. Capitulo 1: Como paso

Konochiwa

Konochiwa!! Espero que este capi sea de su agrado! Es una historia que se me ocurrió un día en clases de castellano, estaba fastidiada y me puse a pensar "que pasaría si a Sasuke le ordenaran hacer algo indebido y si de eso resultara algo…" y luego pensé por que no escribirlo mostrárselo a alguien y así mas o menos fue je, je nnU…

Ah! Una cosa mas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (para mi desgracia ¬¬)

Capitulo 1: Como pasó…

Se encontraron en un claro cerca de un bosque, él esquivaba todos los ataques que ella le hacia, sin dificultad alguna, mientras ella ya lucía agotada por usar gran parte de su shakra, en el último ataque que ella intentó darle, él detuvo su golpe sujetándola de la muñeca, ella...Hinata, intentó soltarse de su agarre forcejeando con él, con… Sasuke…, pero no pudo y en medio de esta lucha él la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y un árbol. Ella ahogó un grito por el golpe contra el árbol, y liego lo miró a sus oscuros, fríos, inexpresivos y negros ojos, mientras él la veía a sus opalinos ojos, los cuales mostraban gran determinación, pero también temor, odio, sufrimiento y dolor…mucho dolor, que hacían preguntarse "¿Cómo puede tener tantos sentimientos…en…una mirada?" y también sus ojos le recordaron a sus propios ojos…, luego la aprisionó con un poco mas de fuerza se inclinó hasta acercar sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de Hinata y la mordió suavemente mientras recordaba lo que le ordenaron…

Flash Back Esa estúpida orden que debía cumplir, ¿Por qué rayos él quería que hiciera eso?

_-Sasuke-kun… deberías relajarte… ¿ves a aquella chica de?- dijo el hombre serpiente con una sonrisa maléfica y señalaba hacia una joven Kunoichi de cabellos largos negros azulados-… ¿Qué te parece esa chica?...-Sasuke sólo lo miro de reojo, cosa que hizo que Orochimaru sonriera diabólicamente-…te ordeno que… vayas y pases un buen rato con ella, demo… te prohíbo que la mates._

_Sasuke sin saber como reaccionar solo asintió de manera fría e indiferente y después desapareció en una nube de humo, en cuanto Sasuke se fue Orochimaru soltó una risa como solo el las puede dar y dijo en voz baja y de manera que solo Kabuto, que se encontraba escondido entre los árboles atrás de ellos, escuchara._

_-…espero que resulte como lo planee…-hizo una media sonrisa-…si todo sale como yo lo deseo…después de tener el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun… tendré uno mucho mejor…y mas interesante…-_

_Sasuke apareció frente a la chica que se encontraba sola realizando una misión muy sencilla, cuando la chica lo vio, lo reconoció de inmediato._

_- U-uchiha...san...,- Hinata estaba muy sorprendida por ver a la persona que tanto buscaba su gran amigo y ex amor, Naruto._

_- ¿te conozco?..."esos ojos…"eres una Hyuga, cierto?- ella se sorprendió de que recordara su apellido siquiera, aunque ¿quien no sabia de ellos?- …tu nombre, dilo.-_

-……Hi-Hinata…- alcazó a contestar.

_Sasuke con su gran habilidad y velocidad se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó pasando sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Hinata y lamió su cuello, Hinata al sentir esto inmediatamente se soltó del agarre de Sasuke, se alejó a unos cinco metros de él y se colocó en posición de batalla, la característica del Clan Hyuga, y así fue como empezó todo._

Fin Del Flash Back.

Después de recordar aquello volvió a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Hinata, lamió y besó su cuello, a ella el le parecía muy guapo pero le desagradaba la situación en verdad y lo que quería era quitárselo de encima, pero luego Sasuke hablo.

-los ninjas deben poder cumplir órdenes… y yo tengo una que cumplir.- dijo el ojinegro.

Hinata después de escuchar eso abrió los ojos como platos por lo que el portador del sharingan le acababa de decir, tanto por la impresión como por lo sorpresiva de esas palabras, luego sintió como Sasuke bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta…, Hinata intentaba resistirse pero Sasuke era mas fuerte que ella y además después de su "pelea" ella estaba agotada y le quedaba muy poco shakra.

_-"…p-por que...?... p-por que...soy tan…débil…?p-por... que... no puedo… evitar que ...esto... me pase?"-_ pensaba ella.

De repente es sacada de sus pensamientos, que la mantenían "en otro mundo", cuando sintió que Sasuke la recostaba en el suelo junto a unos arbustos, que parecían ocultar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, quedando ella acostada debajo de él entre sus piernas y él sosteniéndole sus brazos de ella sobre su cabeza, siendo retenidos por una mano de el en sus muñecas impidiéndole que se moviera y con la mano que tenía libre la tocaba por encima de la ropa, volvió a besar su cuello e intentó besar sus labios pero ella giró su rostro a un lado para evitar el beso, y eso no le gustó a Sasuke ¿Quién se creía que era para negarse a él, al Gran Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Cómo era posible que ella se negara a él, cuando todas las mujeres se morían por estar en su lugar? Eso le dio n su orgullo. Rompió su camisa, la que llevaba debajo de su chaqueta que era de malla hasta donde nacen sus bien dotados pechos y luego tela, Sasuke empezó a tocar sus pechos por encima de su sujetador. Hinata al sentir el tacto de Sasuke involuntariamente daba pequeños gemidos de placer, aunque seguía intentando escapar, ella trataba de evitar que esos pequeños gemidos salieran de su boca mordiendo su labio inferior pero aun así no podía y eran audible, eso a Sasuke le excitaba mas, le quitó el sujetador y empezó a masajear uno de sus grandes y hermosos senos con su mano y el otro lo lamía, mordía, succionaba dejándole una que otro marca en su blanca piel y jugaba con el con su boca, esto hizo que Hinata gimiera aun mas. Ella le pedía que se detuviera una y otra vez a lo que el le decía "aunque me digas que me detenga, no lo deseas". Luego Sasuke le empezó a bajar los pantalones hasta que finalmente se los quitó por completo, el se sacó la parte de arriba de su traje y luego empezó a tocar la parte intima de Hinata haciéndola que ella tratara de ahogar los gemidos de placer que él le producía a ella, verla así, arqueándose de placer, hizo que en el rostro de Sasuke apareciera una sonrisa de superioridad e intentó, nuevamente, besar a Hinata pero ella volvió a voltear su rostro a un lado, Sasuke le tomo el rostro para que ella lo viera, pero al verla, al hacerlo… vio como sus ojos lo miraban de una forma tal y como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos que se detuviera, que la dejara, que no le hiciera eso, que… que… que no la decepcionara?, pero él no podía dejar de cumplir con la orden que le dieron, pero él no la quería dañar mas así que dijo algo que a Hinata le dejó los ojos como dos bandejas blancas.

-…onegai…cierra los ojos… y no los abras…- le dijo el moreno y le dio un beso en la frente.

Este acto hizo que Hinata se confundiera por completo ¿acaso el estaba siendo obligado a hacer esto así como él la estaba forzando a ella? Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando porque sintió que Sasuke estaba besando y lamiendo nuevamente sus pechos mientras acariciaba su intimidad y luego introducía uno de ellos dentro de ella, haciendo que Hinata arqueara la espalda y diera un gemido aun mas fuerte que los anteriores. Sasuke no aguantaba mas, el verla allí debajo de él desnuda con ese cuerpo de Diosa, no lo aguantó mas, la necesitaba. Le arrancó sus braguitas y con un ágil movimiento se introdujo en ella con un poco de brusquedad, de lo cual se arrepintió inmediatamente al darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

_-"¡Era virgen! ¿Qué hice?...no debí apresurarme…"- pensaba Sasuke._

Al ver la mueca de dolor y las lágrimas en el rostro de SU pequeña Hinata, sí el se había proclamado su dueño absoluto desde el momento en que vio sus ojos, soltó sus muñecas y la abrazó como un gesto reconfortante y besó el rastro de las lágrimas que surcaron su rostro, ella también se abrazó a él, por un impulso, que no comprendía bien. Él intentó besarla, pero esta vez… ella no solamente se dejó besar, sino que también le correspondió el beso de forma tímida y dulce, él no se quedó atrás y continuó el beso pero de forma mas apasionada, un poco lujuriosa y se podría decir que hasta posesiva, sí, posesiva, el gran vengador se sentía muy atraído por esa chica a quien apenas acababa de conocer (n/A: digo que apenas se acababan de conocer por que él no la recordaba y por que nunca se trataron en la academia), y entonces sintió como ella dio un pequeño movimiento de caderas, como dándole permiso de iniciar el vaivén de sus caderas, primero fue lento y luego Sasuke aumentó el ritmo, haciendo con esto que el calor de sus cuerpos aumentara. Hinata sabía que eso estaba mal, hacer "eso" con alguien a quien no amaba... ¿o si?...No!, no podía ser, todo estaba mal,… y disfrutarlo estaba fatal, pero no se podía detener, no se quería detener y no lo podía detener a él, ella… estaba bastante confundida… él la tenía así… él hacía que ella se sintiera extraña…

Sasuke continuaba embistiendo a Hinata, quien no dejaba de gemir de placer, aunque él no se quedaba atrás con respecto a sonidos ocasionados por el placer que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, ambos estaban a punto de llegar clímax, un poco mas, solo unas cuantas embestidas más… ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Sasuke se vació dentro de ella llenándola de su semilla…, cuando terminaron Sasuke se recostó a su lado tomándola de la cintura, cubiertos por la parte de arriba de su traje, y se quedó dormido. Hinata al ver que Sasuke se quedó dormido, rápidamente se soltó de su abrazo se vistió con lo que quedaba de su ropa, que eran su sujetador sus pantalones y su chaqueta, para su suerte la chaqueta estaba bien y no tendría muchos problemas en cubrir la falta de su camisa, cuando terminó de vestirse se acercó a Sasuke y lo besó con mucho amor.

-…creo sentir algo muy fuerte por usted…..,cuídese… Uchiha-san… onegai vuelva a la aldea…-le susurró al oído mientras unas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos y caían en la comisura de los labios del joven Uchiha mientras ella se levantaba y se iba-

Desde las sombras dos personas vieron esta última escena, una de ellas era Orochimaru y la otra era Kabuto, Orochimaru le ordenó a Kabuto que cargara a Sasuke hasta su guarida. Cuando llegaron a la guarida dejaron a Sasuke la habitación que él ocupaba en la cama hasta que despertó y cuando vio a Kabuto y no a Hinata y el lugar en el cual se encontraba muy tranquilamente le pregunto acerca de Hinata.

- ¿Hinata, Sasuke-kun?, has de haberlo soñado- dijo en tono despreocupado, y aunque Sasuke no confiara en él, por el lugar en el cual se encontraba lo mas seguro en que fuera cierto…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esperamos que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews para saber en que debemos mejorar y si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor dejenla! Se les quiera!!... dentro de poco subirmos el segundo. Besos Att. Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga.


	2. Capitulo 2: los exámenes

Konishiwa

Konishiwa!!... Aquí está el segundo capi!! Espero que les guste!

**Capitulo 2: los exámenes…**

En Konoha, acababa de llegar una peliazulada a la cual esperaba la Hokage para que diera su informe de la misión, la cual dio y sin decir mas de lo necesario se retiro a su "hogar", la mansión Hyuga, de la cual se iba a mudar un dos días por tres razones importantes, una era que ya no soportaba los malos tratos de su padre hacia ella, otra era porque ya no era la heredera del Clan y habían elegido a Hanabi, aunque posteriormente se negaría serlo para dejarle ese puesto a Neji quien se convertiría en el mejor de los lideres del Clan, y la última razón y la más importante por la cual se marcharía era que después de lo ocurrido con el Uchiha necesitaba pensar en tranquilidad para poder organizar sus ideas y lo mas importante sus sentimientos.

Sasuke seguía entrenando junto a Orochimaru, pero no se podía sacar a esa Hyuga de la cabeza, aunque solo la vio en un "sueño" el sabía que ella debía existir, lo que no sabía era porque le parecía conocerla y porque soñó con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado dos meses desde aquello y Hinata había dado cuenta que ese "creo que siento algo" ya no era un "creo" si no que en verdad sentía un gran amor por el Uchiha pero sabía que era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver así que para no sufrir por un amor imposible se olvidaría de lo que pasó ese día y de él, ella decidió que seguiría con su vida de kunoichi, aunque él siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos. Ella estaba como siempre, sonriente, bella, alegre, amable y tierna, Hinata no quería que nadie supiera nada de lo que pasó con Sasuke por eso se había dicho a sí misma que "eso" no la iba a cambiar en lo mas mínimo, aunque había algo que la preocupando, tanto a ella como a los miembros de se equipo y amigos.

Hinata últimamente no se había sentido muy bien, tenía mareos y no solo eso le daba por dormir mucho, incluso en los entrenamientos, y comer cosas raras, pero lo que hizo que su equipo se preocupara mas fue que un día en una misión, en plena pelea contra unos ninjas, se desmayó y Kiba tuvo que ir a socorrerla y llevarla de regreso a la aldea al hospital, pero antes de que la revisaran se fue del hospital porque ya se sentía mejor.

Por otro lado Sasuke seguí entrenando y haciéndose mas fuerte con "ayuda" de Orochimaru para poder completar uno de los objetivos de su vida, el cual es matar a Itachi para vengar su clan, pero no dejaba de pensar en cierto sueño, o mejor dicho en cierta chica que aparecía en su sueño, pero entre mas días pasaban por alguna razón se iba olvidando de a poco de su nombre, lo único que recordaba era algo relacionado con "Hyuga" y también poco a poco dejaba de recordar su rostro, lo mas seguro es que eso se debía a que era un simple personaje creado por su mente para tratar de combatir la soledad, aunque la forma en que llegó junto a esa chica en el sueño eran extrañas, de seguro en poco tiempo ya no recordaría lo que sintió cuando la tenia debajo de él recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, en verdad quería encontrarse alguien como ella, necesitaba a alguien como ella, la quería a ella aunque fuese una simple creación de su imaginación, la quería ver y sentir otra vez se podría decir que… la extrañaba? Si…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata aun no lo olvidaba y en el fondo no quería ni deseaba hacerlo, pero en ese tiempo tampoco había mejorado y eso le estaba causando muchos problemas, así que decidió hablar con Sakura para que la revisara y le hiciera algunos exámenes pero que fuera en secreto, algo solo entre ellas dos, a eso había ido temprano en la mañana al hospital, y de lo acontecido con Sasuke, ya habían pasado tres meses y una semana. Esa noche pasó algo extraño, aunque ella no se dio cuenta, pero algo o más bien alguien pasó. Hinata estaba dormida en el sillón de su apartamento y una extraña figura masculina entró a su apartamento. Cuando el hombre llegó, entro por la ventana de su habitación y al no verla allí en su cama la buscó fuera de su habitación y la vio en el sillón, se acercó a ella y le sacó un poco de sangre, con una pequeña jeringuilla, la suficiente para hacer algunas pruebas...Al día siguiente Hinata despertó de lo mas normal, se dio un baño, se pesó en la balanza que había en su baño y se fijó que había aumentado de peso, _"Necesito hacer una dieta"_ pensó sonriente, se vistió, salió y se dirigió al hospital, de camino se encontró con Kiba.

-Ohayo Kiba-kun!- dijo la peliazul sonriendo

-Ohayo Hina-chan, ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Ya fuiste al médico?- le respondió.

-Me he sentido mucho mejor, y aquí entre nosotros…- hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara, como para un secreto-… ¿puedes guardar un secreto?- dijo como niña pequeña, él asintió y ella sonrió-…voy a buscar losa resultados de los exámenes- sonrió.

-Ahh…ya veo…te puedo acompañar Hina-chan?-preguntó bajito y sonriendo-

-Hai, Kiba-kun! Arigatou!-

Ya en el hospital Hinata y Kiba esperaban a Sakura para que les entregara los resultados de los exámenes médicos de Hinata.

-Ohayo Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan…

-Ohayo Sakura-san- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-…ehmm… Hinata-chan…?- habló la pelirosa.

-uh?..Ocurre algo Sakura-san?- le preguntó la ojiperla.

- ehmm…Hinata-chan…podemos hablar en el consultorio…- Sakura vio que Kiba se levantó del asiento en que estaba sentado-…a solas…?-

Hinata vio a Sakura y luego a Kiba -…ehmm…etto… si…, p-pasa algo malo..?- empezó a preocuparse-

Caminaron al consultorio más cercano. Hinata entró al pequeño consultorio y se sentó en la cama que le indicó Sakura. Se sentó junto a Hinata y le pasó los resultados. Hinata agarró los resultados y los abrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si, si ya sabemos estuvo asqueroso! Bueno trataremos de que el siguiente si valga la pena y su tiempo, dejen reviews!! Todos son bien recibidos! Tanto lo buenos como los malos! Eso ayuda a mejorar.


	3. Capitulo 3: los Resultados

Konishiwa

Konishiwa!! Otra vez estamos de vuelta!! Esto nos hace muito feliz! Y ahora la parte triste del asunto…. ¡¡NI NARUTO NI SUS MAGNIFICOS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN!! ToT… bueno lo superaremos, algún día lo lograremos….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 3: los resultados…**

Cuando Hinata abrió los resultados casi se desmaya de la impresión…, Sakura le decía que de seguro había un error en los exámenes que podrían repetirlos pero Hinata solo pensaba que todo tenía sentido, TODO.

-…E-est-toy… em-emba…e-embarazada…-se decía Hinata a sí misma casi en un susurro inaudible y temblando de la impresión- …e-eso…l-lo e-explica todo… "_los mareo, el sueño, los desmayos, las cosas extrañas que he estado comiendo…todo…absolutamente todo…"-_

-Hinata-chan…-

-Sakura-san…cuanto tiempo de embarazo tengo…-pero se interrumpió a sí misma _"para que pregunto…si ya lo se?, que tonta eres Hinata! Claro que lo sabes.."_pensó- … tres meses y medio, cierto?...- lo dijo mas para sí misma que para Sakura.

_-"…Hinata"-_pensó le ojijade-_…_ Hai, Hinata-chan…, tres meses y medio… demo… Hinata-chan, que es lo que… piensas hacer ahora… que lo sabes…?...- le dijo.

- …ya veo…- conteniendo sus lágrimas con la vista gacha- bueno…-sonrió, y se levantó de la cama-… lo tendré…es lo único que puedo hacer…, no lo puedo abandonar…-

-Hina-chan… le dirás al padre…?-preguntó preocupada por su amiga-… Hina-chan…q-quien es el papá del bebé…?...-

-No… él no lo debe saber…-se detuvo y volvió a sonreír pero esta vez no evito dejar salir unas lágrimas-…porque… él tiene una meta que cumplir…así que… este bebé…- acarició suavemente su vientre-…, onegai Sakura-san…guarda el secreto… onegai…-

-Te lo prometo Hina-chan, y si necesitas alguna ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela…-

Sakura abrazo a la ojiblanca quien estaba llorando, el problema era que no sabía por que lloraba, no sabía si era de felicidad o tristeza. A la final supuso que sentía felicidad porque ahora tendría algo de él que también es suyo y tristeza porque él no iba a estar junto a ellos ni tampoco iba a saber de ese niño o niña.

Fuera del consultorio estaba el chico perro esperando, cuando después de unos minutos salieron Hinata y Sakura de el. Kiba corrió hasta donde Hinata y le preguntó que como salieron los exámenes y que es lo que tiene. Ante las preguntas la chica solo pudo sonreír y decirle que estaba bien que solo era cansancio, que tenia que irse a casa a descansar, y se fue dejando a la pelirosa y a al chico perro en donde estaban sin poder decir nada. Kiba sabía que mentía y al preguntarle a Sakura esta solo le dijo que ella iba a estar bien.

Hinata caminó por la aldea para distraerse, pensar y tratar de planificar y revisar sus opciones, estuvo casi todo el día caminando hasta que empezó a hacerse tarde, llegó al parque y se sentó en uno de los columpios. Luego Naruto pasó por el parque y la vio allí sentada en ese columpio, le extrañó que estuviera de esa manera. Lágrimas y más lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. _"¿Por qué lloro? No debería llorar, que tonta soy!"_ pensaba la peliazul. Él se acercó a ella, tenía la mirada baja y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Le limpió las lágrimas ella levantó su vista, lo miró a sus azules ojos. El rubio no se dio cuenta en que momento ella se lanzó a sus brazos diciéndole que en realidad no sabía que hacer que aunque ya lo había dicho no sabía si iba a tener las fuerzas necesarias para cuidar de **él **que no se sentía capaz, Naruto la escuchó pero no la entendía. Él no tenía idea de lo que su amiga le estaba hablando, aunque, en realidad ¿cómo Naruto iba a saber porque ella estaba así? Se decidió, él tenía que saber que tenía a Hinata en ese estado.

Naruto la separó un poco de él para verla el rostro

- Hina-chan… que te ha ocurrido? Me preocupa el como estas, dattebayo.-con sonrisa fraternal- Cuéntame, quizás te pueda ayudar, confía en mi.

-N-Naruto-kun…, no se…es que…-se abrazó nuevamente a él, entre sollozos y pegada a su pecho-…es que…es que…e-estoy…embarazada…-apretó mas la chaqueta de Naruto.

Naruto no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon y le pidió que repitiera lo último que dijo, ella se lo repitió sin dejar de llorar agregando al final un "onegai…no me juzgues…", Naruto le dijo que no la iba a juzgar y que confiara en él para lo que necesitase pero luego llegaron a las dos preguntas que no iban a faltar ella lo sabía pero…

-Hina-chan…-hizo una pausa-… quien es el padre?…él… se va a hacer cargo del bebé…?...-

Hinata, que aún estaba abrazada a Naruto, cesó su llanto de inmediato al oír esas palabras. Temía responderle, que iba a pensar Naruto de ella? que era lo que le iba a decir? Le iría a gritar? Tenía miedo, si, temía a que la dejase sola. Él sintió que esas preguntas le afectaron pero debía saber. La abrazó más fuertemente para transmitirle seguridad, confianza y si podía paz.

-Onegai…, confía en mí… Imoto-chan,…-Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar eso _"Imoto…chan?..."_ pensó ella-…te quiero como a una hermana pequeña-aclaró-..por eso te lo digo…-

-Naruto-kun…-susurró-… t-te lo d-digo demo, onegai…y-yo le quiero…demo…no se…-hizo una pausa de unos pocos segundos que parecieron una eternidad y finalmente susurró muy bajito-…U-uchiha…san…-

-Uh? Sasuke? Q-que pasa con Sasuke? – Naruto no entendía porque lo mencionaba (que lento el pobre ¬¬)-

-…él es…-vio el rostro de el rubio y notó que no entendía-… el padre del bebé…Naruto-kun…-seguía sin entender- Uchiha-san…, U-uchiha-san… es el papá…

- ¡¿Que?! – tenía los ojos como platos, en la mente de Naruto se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Hinata estaba paralizado y luego se le pasó por la mente _"…así que…no era gay después de todo…demo ¿por que con mi Imoto? No se le podía antojar otra?..."_dio un suspiro de cansancio-

Luego él la haló y fueron caminando por el parque, Hinata le contó a su "nii-chan", Naruto, lo que pasó obviando, claro, algunos detalles, en realidad… no le dijo mucho solo que Sasuke era el padre, cuando había ocurrido, lo que ella sentía por el pelinegro y le pidió que por favor no le dijera a nadie. Naruto le prometió que no lo diría a nadie a menos que ella se lo pidiese. Al principio a el ojiazul no le gustó mucho lo que le hizo Sasuke a su, recientemente nombrada, imoto pero luego se emocionó en gran manera, diciendo que iba a ser tío, de verdad estaba muy feliz por eso, a Hinata le pareció raro que estuviera molesto primero y luego feliz, pero como Naruto está medio tostado de la cabeza solo se limitó a contagiarse de su alegría y de reírse, ya que las muecas y expresiones de felicidad que daba dirigidas a la criaturita dentro de elle eran muy graciosas, luego él se detuvo unos pasos detrás de ella y le habló.

-…Hina-chan…- la peliazul se volteó a verlo interrogante- ¿recuerdas que dijiste que no ibas a poder ser fuerte par poder cuidar de el bebé?- asintió con un poco de tristeza y bajó la mirada-… te equivocas…-levantó la mirada rápidamente y vio a Naruto de frente-… tu vas a ser la mejor madre, porque eres una de las mejores personas que conozco… además…-la vio y le regaló una amplia sonrisa- …no estas sola… yo estoy aquí, y nuestros amigos no te van a abandonar, dattebayo-

Hinata le agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa y luego tocó su vientre inconcientemente con suavidad "_seré la mejor madre que puedas pedir bebé…lo seré… y estaremos bien…Naruto-nii-chan tiene razón…no estamos solos… aunque él no esté…"_ pensó. Naruto que estaba varios pasos mas atrás se adelantó para dirigirse a comer ramen porque tenía mucha hambre y además quería que desde pequeñito al niño le gustara el ramen para que cuando naciera y creciera un poco lo acompañase a comer su comida favorita…

Mientras en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, Kabuto analizaba la sangre que le había extraído a Hinata mientras dormía, cuando ya estuvo listo el resultado quedó muy, pero muy complacido, casi tres meses y medio de embarazo, no había duda a Orochimaru eso le iba a encantar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mari: Bueno, Adri-chan y yo les agradecemos todos sus reviews y sus sugerencias, todos son bienvenidos

Adri: y más si ayudan a mejorar el fic! Gracias!

Mari: nos alegra mucho que le dan la oportunidad al fic! Y disculpen lo corto del capi n.n!

Adri: ¬¬ si a la flojonaza esta a veces la da fastidio escribir.

Bueno eso en todo por ahora! Espero sigan escribiendo y disfrutando del fic! BeSoS!!


	4. Capitulo 4: Conociendo a

Konishiwa

Konishiwa!!... Continuemos con la historia.

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 5: Conociendo a…**

Los días pasaban y poco a poco se convirtieron en meses. Cinco meses pasaron, Hinata estaba bajo el cuidado de la Hokage.

Cuando el padre de Hinata se enteró de su embarazo la exilió del Clan definitivamente por que no le quiso decir quien era el padre y por que ser madre soltera y pertenecer a ese Clan traería vergüenza para este. A la peliazul eso no le importó. Que la exiliaran del Clan, en realidad, le pareció lo mejor. Ahora su bebé no tendría que vivir bajo la influencia de ese estúpido Clan.

La Hokage se encargaba de atender el embarazo de Hinata junto a Sakura, y como no podía ir a misiones por su estado, Tsunade le consiguió empleo junto a ella en su oficina.

La Godaime convirtió a Hinata en su aprendiz, así como hizo con Shizune y Sakura, y también la consiguió trabajo en el hospital de Konoha a petición suya. En todo ese tiempo se hizo mas amiga de Sakura, que se hizo novia del ojiazul. Su amistad con Kiba se hizo mas fuerte, aunque ahora cuando estaba con ella no la dejaba hacer nada. El chico perro también se convirtió en su hermano mayor, uno sobre protector.

Los dos, tanto Naruto como Kiba, estaban muy emocionados y se la pasaban todo el día diciéndole a Hinata que de seguro El bebé o LA bebé se iba a parecer mucho a ella.

Con ocho meses y medio, obvio que ya Hinata sabía que el sexo del que venia en camino y también le había decidido el nombre, pero siempre que El rubio y el castaño le preguntaban como se iba, ella sonreía y nunca lo decía, Sakura y Tsunade eran las únicas que sabían el sexo del bebé, pero a petición de la ojiperla, no decían nada. A Naruto y Kiba cada vez que Hinata no les decía nada eso los fastidiaba por completo, mientras la pelirrosa y la ojiperla se reían de sus pataletas.

En otro lado Sasuke estaba molesto y cansado de esperar, Orochimaru ya tenia un mes que no le enseñaba una técnica nueva, y eso lo molestaba en sobremanera, él se había ido con aquella serpiente solo por poder, poder para matar al maldito de su hermano. Él sentía algo molesto, como si algo le faltara, seguía recordando aquel apellido "Hyuga" y unos ojos hermosos, aunque melancólicos y algo tristes, pero cada día se le hacían mas lejanos…, era como si se estuviera poco a poco borrando de su memoria y de su existencia, como…como si estuvieran quitando la información de su cerebro…Sin embargo el joven Uchiha se había propuesto no olvidar aquel apellido, por que posiblemente pudiera conseguir algo de provecho luego, y tampoco iba a olvidar aquellos ojos, pero no por que podría sacar provecho de ellos…,sino por que no quería.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Casi cinco años después…

- Saisuke-chan…, dónde estas?... tienes que venir a bañarte, no te escondas…- decía una voz comprensiva y maternal…

-No! No quiero oka-san, ¿Por qué me tengo que bañar?,… no me quiero separar de ti…- decía un pequeño niño saliendo de detrás de un mueble corriendo a abrazar a una ojiperla de ahora unos 23 años.

- Saisuke-chan, debes bañarte para poder salir con tus tíos luego- le dijo Hinata.

-…con…mis… TIOS?!- dirigiéndose al baño rápidamente- esta bien…-quitándose la camisita manga larga beige- me bañare… solo por eso oka-san- la ojiperla solto una risita por las acciones de su pequeño hijo.

Hinata después de que el niño, Saisuke, entrara al baño pensaba en lo mucho que se parecía en el aspecto físico ese niño a… si no fuera por sus ojos y sus cabellos sería idéntico a él…

Sasuke caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la guarida en la que se encontraba junto a Orochimaru y al inútil de Kabuto, como le decía, cuando escuchó una conversación proveniente de una de las habitaciones y, gracias a sus habilidades, sin ser detectado se detuvo a escuchar…

-Kabuto…-habló siniestro la serpiente- como cuida nuestra querida Hyuga…- dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa macabra- a mi próximo yo?-

-Bien, Orochimaru-sama, **él **ya logra despertar y manejar el Byakugan, Hyuga-chan…- el peligris sonrió y ajustó sus anteojos al mencionar el nombra-…ya le está enseñando algunas técnicas a petición de **él**, aunque no lo hace esforzarse de más…- hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodar nuevamente se gafas-… **él** es muy talentoso… se podrá decir que casi un genio…

-JAJAJAJA…, era de esperarse-solto nuevamente un carcajada escalofriante- y ¿que hay del **Sharingan**?-

-No, Orochimaru-sama, **él** aun no ha despertado esa parte de su poder, quiza dentro de unos pocos años mas.

-Bien…, todo está muy bien- sonrie y pasa su lengua por sus labios-…quiero que me mantengas al tanto del avance de mi **pequeño** y querido contenedor…-

Kabuto asintió e hizo una reverencia dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación en la que estaba junto con Orochimaru.

Sasuke desapareció de allí antes de que lo descubrieran, aunque la conversación de Orochimaru y Kabuto se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Sin embargo continuaba con su misma impasibilidad de siempre, aunque varias cosas, para él, eran confusas.

-_"Hyuga… el byakugan…, los Hyugas de Konoha?...Si, ellos tienen el byakugan como línae sucesoria…demo ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con el sharingan?... y quien es __**él**__?_- pensaba el ojinegro porador del sharingan que ya no recordaba nada mas relacionado con aquel apellido, todo por un jutsu de Orochimaru él ya no recordaba nada relacionado con Hinata ni su supuesto sueño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mari: Gracias por los reviews y disculpen la demora pero el liceo nos mantiene muy ocupadas estos días, aunque no sea tiempo de finales.

Adri: Si! el liceo es una tortura T.T es Horrible!!

Mari: disculpen por lo corto.

Adri: prometemos que el siguiente será mas largo! xD

Mari:dejen reviews! disculpen lo malo y difruten lo bueno!!


	5. Caputilo 5: Muerte y Misión

Mari: Konishiwa

Mari: Konishiwa!! Volvimos para gastar un poco de su tiempo.

Adri:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 5: Muerte y Misión…**

-Saisuke-chan?... ya te colocaste la camisa?... ya vienen a buscarnos…- dijo una peliazul.

- ya…-poniéndose la camisa- estoy…c-casi…¡listo!¡ya!.

Desde la puerta de la habitación de Saisuke.

-ya veo Saisuke-chan…- y le fue a dar un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al niño.

Mientras Hinata jugaba con Saisuke, tocan la puerta de su pequeño apartamento de tres habitaciones. La ojiperla detiene su juego con el pequeño peliazul y se dirige a abrir la puerta y al ver a las personas que tocaron…

- ¡¡Tíos!!- grito emocionado el niño.

- ¡Saisuke-chan!- dijo Kiba.

- ¡Enano!- dijo Naruto- cuando va a crecer, dattebayo?- y lo cargó para sentarlo en sus hombros.

- No molestes tío Naruto, dobe- lo último lo dijo entredientes pero igual Naruto alcanzó a oírlo y sonrió.

-que bueno que ya llegaron, me alegra que hayan podido completar sus misiones rápido y con éxito- dijo Hinata sonriendo en forma sincera y cálida.

-Hai, ya están listos? Nos vamos?

-Sakura-chan nos espera en Ichiraku, dattebayo-

-Hai!, vamos!- dijo el pequeño ojiperla sobre los hombros del rubio quitándole su protector- quiero ver a Sakura-san!

-Hai, ya nos podemos ir-

En otro lado, un pelinegro se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos…

-_"…así que Hyuga, eh? Me ocuparé de eso luego, si Orochimaru quería aquel cuerpo algo interesante debe tener, me ocupare de eso luego…, ahora me reuniré con "Hebi"…ya que me deshice de Orochimaru y el inútil de Kabuto se largó…debo completar mi venganza…"-_

Y así Sasuke se reunió con su equipo "Hebi", para ir tras Itachi, pero la información de la muerte de Orochimaru se esparce rápidamente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días después, en Konoha, específicamente en la oficina de la Godaime.

-Tsunade-sama, se ha escuchado de buena fuente que Orochimaru esta muerto- dijo un ANBU.

La Hokage se levantó de repente de su asiento y apoyó de golpe sus manos en el escritorio causando un sonoro golpe.

-¡¿MUERTO?!- preguntó alarmada- a manos de quien se dice que murió?-

-Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama- dijo un segundo ANBU- que piensa hacer?-

-Tsunade-sama, también se tiene información de que Sasuke Uchiha ha reunido un grupo, y que va tras Itachi Uchiha, ¿Qué ordena usted que se haga, Hokage-sama?- dijo el primero de los ANBU.

- Busquen a Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y a Hyuga Hinata! Rápido! Que vengan!-

- Hai!- hablaron ambos ANBU.

Dos peliazules de ojos perlados, una mayor y el otro pequeño, caminaban por el parque de Konoha comiendo un helado después de entrenar un poco esa mañana y de jugar un rato hasta que el menor habló.

- Oka-san…oka-san?-

Hinata no le había escuchado, pues venía pensando en otro asunto.

-Eh?...que ocurre Saisuke-chan? Te sientes mal?-

-No… estoy bien, uhmm… oka-san… te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Ah?... emh… claro Saisuke-chan, dime…, que me quieres preguntar?- sonrió.

- Oka-san… c-como era otou-san?- preguntó un poco curioso el pequeño.

La ojiperla al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su hijito sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni como ni que responderle a su pequeño Saisuke por que, sencillamente, no había pensado que se lo iba a preguntar tan pronto, y como respuesta a sus plegarias por no responder aparece un ANBU ante ellos.

- ¿Hyuga Hinata?- preguntó el ANBU.

-Hai.- respondió Hinata tomando la mano del niño junto a ella, no confiaba en los ANBU, aunque misma fuera uno.

-La Hokage-sama la convoca a una reunión de urgencia ahora- dijo aquel en el que no confiaba la joven peliazul.

- Hai- dijo seria antes de que el ANBU partiera- Saisuke-chan…-el aludido vio a su madre- vamos, te llevaré a casa de Kurenai-sensei, ella te cuidará mientras voy a la reunión- le sonrió al chico quien solo asintió y se extrañó por el cambio de voz de su madre, de frío y calculador a cálido y dulce.

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Kurenai quien aceptó gustosa cuidar al pequeño de casi cinco añitos de su querida alumna.

Hinata después de dejar a Saisuke en casa de su sensei se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo al despacho da la Godaime. Al llegar, entró y se mantuvo de pie junto a Kiba y Naruto que ya llevaban varios minutos allí junto a los demás esperando a que la Hokage empezara a hablar.

- Bien,- dijo apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio entrecruzando sus dedos delante de su rostro apoyandolo en sus manos- ya que estamos todos, les hablaré de la información que hemos recibido y luego les hablaré de su misión- dio un suspiro y continuó- la información que tenemos es…la muerte de Orochimaru-

-¡¿Orochimaru está muerto?!- grito exaltado Naruto- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Quién lo ha matado? dígalo dattebayo!-

-El como fue, no estoy segura no manejamos aun esa información…-la godaime levantó su mirada y la dirigió al rubio- demo el que se encargó de darle muerte fue…- hizo una pausa y respiró profundo- …Sasuke Uchiha.-

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, y lo reflejaba en sus azules ojos pues los tenía muy abiertos. Sakura también se sorprendió, pero le aleó el hecho de que Orochimaru ya no podría tomar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Hinata, por su parte, se impactó tanto escuchar aquel nombre palideció e inconcientemente apretó el puño y lo llevó hasta su pecho, este acto no pasó desapercibido por el Inuzuka.

Kiba le preguntó si se sentía bien por que estaba demasiado pálida, ella al escuchar la voz de su amigo reaccionó de inmediato y apartó la mano de su pecho y le dijo que estaba bien, que no era nada solo que la noticia la había conmocionado un poco y que le preocupaba Naruto – mintió- eso tranquilizó al de las marcas rojas que la miró de reojo para luego ver a Naruto que no pareció darse cuenta de la conversación entre la morena y el castaño y continuo hablando.

-¡¿Sasuke?!...y …vieja…¿de que va la misión? ¡¿esta relacionada con él?!-

Hinata volvió a palidecer y apretó la tela de su pantalón.

-Si,…ustedes iran tras él, lo traeran de vuelta y no regresaran sin él… y Naruto- cambio su semblante de serio a aterrador- ¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!- y lo empotró en la pared de un golpe.

-…e-etto…Tsunade-sama?- dijo una dulce y débil voz.

- dime Hinata- se enderezó y la vio.

- etto…no se… si yo deba ir…Saisuke-chan, no lo puedo… dejar…no sabemos cuanto tardará y …bueno…-

-oh!... ya veo a lo que te refieres- le sonrió como si fuera su hija- no te preocupes por él, estará con Kurenai, no?-

-H-hai…, demo… y si… Kurenai-sensei tiene… misión?-

-No se preocupe Hinata-san, si Kurenai-san debe salir a alguna misión, Tsunade-sama y yo nos encargaremos de cuidar al pequeño Saisuke, como ya lo hemos hecho antes- dijo Shizune que se había mantenido hasta ese momento al margen.

-Hinata…, para esta misión se necesits de tu habilidad, y de todo el equipo 8 ya que son los mejores en rastreo- dijo la Hokage.

-H-hai…- dijo la peliazul no muy convencida.

-Bien, entonces… ¡Partiran mañana a primera hora!-

-¡Hai!- dijeron todos los allí presentes.

-Ya pueden retirarse…- cuando todos ya estaban saliendo-…Hinata…-llamó Tsunade.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama…umh… digame…-dijo desde cerca de la puerta.

-Cuando regreses de esta misión…-sonrió un momento de forma muy…maternal? Confundiendo a Hinata-… deseo que hablemos, sino te importa…-

- Hai, Tsunade-sama…, hablaremos cuando regrese de la misión…, demo ahora debo marcharme, debo decirle a Saisuke-chan y alistar su cosas y la mías para el tiempo que dure la misión, con su permiso- hizo una reverencia y salió.

Shizune miró a su maestra y vio una mezcla de duda y también de satisfacción. Le iba a preguntar, pero la Godaime habló primero.

-Es impresionante que esa niña de 23 años sea tan fuerte y que cuide sola de un niño pequeño, que no es cualquiera, sino que es su hijo…-

-Tsunade-sama… Hinata-san… no está sola, Naruto-kun y los demás la ayudan…-

-Cierto, Shizune, cierto…-suspuró- bueno, ahora, a trabajar…MUEVETE SHIZUNE!!-

-H-h-ha-HAI!- y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ya fuera del despacho y de la torre de la Hokage-sama, Hinata se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas y escucho su nombre.

-…Hinata…..-

-eh?...ah, Naruto-kun…ocurre algo?... Estas muy serio…-

El rubio como era el único que sabia quien era el padre de Saisuke, estaba preocupado por como su Imôto-chan había tomado la noticia de la misión, así que le dijo a Sakura que debía hablar algo con Hinata y que llegaría un poco tarde a casa.

-Estas… segura de… hacer esta misión, dattebayo?- preguntó un poco cortante el rubio.

-Iie…, demo… ya la he aceptado y… se que quieres que vuelva, por que es tu mejor amigo, mas que eso es como tu hermano, y debes cumplir tu promesa, además…- todo lo dijo con una sonrisa característica en ella, muy dulce y sincera, pero con una profunda melancolía en sus ojos-… yo ya he decidido…, que si llegaba a verla nuevamente no me iba a afectar…-

Iban hablando, empezó a anochecer así que decidieron ir a casa de Kurenai-sensei a buscar a Saisuke.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la sensei el pequeño ojiperla estaba dormido. Naruto cargó al niño y lo sentó sobre sus hombros para que el niño usara su cabeza de apoyo, como una almohada, para que siguiera durmiendo de regreso a su casa.

-…en verdad…, es muy parecido a él…- dijo bajo como para no ser escuchado.

-…lo se, si no fuera por sus ojos y su cabello…-respiró hondo-…sería identico a él…, no crees nii-san?-

El ojiazul se sorprendió de la expresión del rostro de la joven a su lado. Ella sonreía con un poco de melancolía y en sus ojos se veía una pizca de esperanza, aunque tuviera la mirada un poco gacha él lo notó…

…en el fondo, ella deseaba que volviera.

-Hina…, si le traemos de vuelta… tu…-

- Te preguntas si le diré sobre Saisuke-chan a él?- pregunto bajando su rostro hasta que su flequillo le cubrio los ojos impidiendo que estos se vieran.

-Si…, y también… si le diras a Sasisuke-chan quien es su padre…-

Hinata dejó de caminar y siguió viendo al piso. Naruto se volteó a verla, pues iba varios paso mas adelante.

-N-no l-lo se…, n-no me había… detenido… a pensar…en ello…-

-Hina…-susurró el rubio.

La peliazul levantó su mirada, rió timidamente y alcanzó a Naruto, se posicionó a su lado.

-Será mejor darnos prisa en llegar, aun tengo que alistar el bolso de Saisuke-chan y el mio, ademas debes volver a casa antes de que Sakura-san se moleste contigo, y no te deje entrar a la casa como la última vez jijiji…-

-…ejejeje..-risa nerviosa-… si, si, ya recuerdo, ese día tuve que quedarme en tu casa…, menos mal que tienes esa habitación extra, jejeje, dattebayo-

Al llegar al apartamento Hinata abrió la puerta, y aunque era un poco tarde, el rubio insistió en llevar al pequeño Saisuke hasta su cama, y como siempre, cuando Kiba o Naruto lo llevaban hasta su cama, se despertó se soltó del cuello dio buenas noches se dio media vuelta y se volvió a quedar dormido.

Hinata siempre veía eso desde la puerta del la habitación, le gustaba ver el rostro tan inocente de su pequeño y a Naruto tan paternal.

Al salir de la habitación del niño y antes de irse, estando en la puerta, Naruto le dijo a Hinata que debía pensar respecto a lo que habían hablado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esperamos les haya agradado este capi!

Este lo hicimos un poco mas largo para compensar que el otro fue super corto, ademas en este tuve mas inspiración.

Disculpen la tardanza y muuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews! Nos animan mucho!

Sigan dejandolos! Onegai! Son muy importantes!

Buenos nos vemos! BeSoS!


	6. Caputilo 6: Sueño y Genjutsu

Konishiwa

Konishiwa!! Estamos de vuelta! JAJAJA!

Jejeje bueno le dejo el capi 6.

Ahora la parte difícil……NARUTO Y SUS BELLOS Y HERMOSOS PERSENAJES NO NOS PERTENECEN!! (Mari: voy a llorar T.T Adri: yo también T.T)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 6: Sueño y Genjutsu…**

En un bosque el equipo "Hebi" liderado por Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba tratando de localizar al hermano mayor del moreno de profundos ojos, Itachi Uchiha, mediante la habilidad especial de Karin.

-¿ Lo encontraste ya?- decía impasible el pelinegro.

Karin al escuchar al joven ojinegro lo vio y suspiro con cansancio notable.

-No, no logro encontrar su chakra, lo oculta muy bien…, creo que deberíamos…- acercándose insinuante a Sasuke-…descansar un poco y relajarnos…-decía pícaramente

La de mujer de gafas abrazaba a Sasuke mientras él alzaba una ceja y se la quitaba de encima. La acción de la mujer disgustó al moreno, así que para después de soltarse del agarre de Karin dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar en una rama de un árbol lo suficientemente alejado de Karin.

Suigetsu se burlaba de Karin, por el desplante que le dio el Uchiha, y ella lo intentaba golpear. Juugo no se metía en esa absurda discusión, se mantuvo aparte sentado al pie de un gran y frondoso árbol.

El escándalo de la pelea de Suigetsu y Karin molestó más a Sasuke ¿Por qué no se podían mantener en silencio?

- Ya cállense, si no van a dormir, túrnense la guardia y hagan silencio…, sino los mataré-

Con esas "simples" palabras pronuciadas por el Uchiha ambos se paralizaron, además el tono de voz empleados al decirlas los paralizó por completo.

Se dispusieron a dormir, para al día siguiente seguir en la búsqueda del asesino del Clan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi, y por tonto que suene para ello debían dormir o estar lo mas descansados posible…, aunque para cierto pelinegro dormir sin tener pesadillas sobre el día de la muerte de toda su familia era imposible, sin embargo ese día no tuvo pesadillas, al contrario, soñó con alguien que se le hacía demasiado familiar…

.:.Sueño de Sasuke.:.

Se encontraba sentado en una roca que estaba en lo alto de una cascada viendo un hermosísimo atardecer y tocando una bella melodía, que no lograba reconocer, con una flauta. De repente sintió a alguien sentado a su lado, iba a detener la melodía, pero la joven a su lado le dice que continúe tocando la hermosa melodía, y por alguna extraña razón, él lo hace sigue tocando. Él quería ver su rostro, el rostro de aquella joven que había empezado a cantar un hermosa canción mientras es tocaba la flauta, pero no podía, por más que intentaba ver su rostro el flequillo y los dos mechones de cabello mas largos que la mujer tenía no lo dejaban ver su rostro, aunque él sentía que ya la había visto antes…

Como no podía ver su rostro, no le quedó de otra que concentrarse en su voz, así que para hacerlo, cerró sus ojos y siguió tocando para seguir escuchando aquella dulce voz…

Yoru no sora ni matataku

Tooi kin no hoshi

Yuube yume de miageta

Kotori to onaji iro

Nemurenu yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Wataru kaze to issho ni

Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku

Tooi gin no tsuki

Yuube yume de saite 'ta

Nobara to onaji iro

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Cuando terminó de cantar, él seguía tocando, él creía que seguiría cantando pero no fue así, solo sintió como la mujer la daba un beso en la mejilla y le dijo "…te quiero…, te amo… cuídate te espero…" al escuchar esto, Sasuke, dejó de tocar y se volteo a verla pero ella ya no está. La buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar y cuando al fin da con ella la ve a lo lejos y al fin pudo ver su rostro de piel tan blanca y delicada como la porcelana, unos labios finos y rosados, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas que la hacían ver angelical y sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos…sus ojos color perla. Le sonreía. Le sonreía solo a él y la decía "…ya no eres el único…ya no estas solo…, recuerda…hay alguien que te quiere…"

.:.Fin del Sueño de Sasuke.:.

Después de ese sueño Sasuke despertó y se sorprendió de de lo bien que había dormido, soñar con ella era muy bueno para su descanso. Estaba sorprendido durmió toda la noche, él nunca dormía la noche completa por que por lo general tenía horribles pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir y terminaba despierto la gran parte de la noche, y cuando despertó los demás ya estaban despiertos. Con esa mujer de su sueño y aquella melodía, pudo sentir paz, sentirse querido y no sentirse……solo…, to eso por una mujer que bien podría no existir en el mundo…

Como ya era de mañana Hinata despertó a Saisuke y le explicó que tenía una misión y tendría que ausentarse mientras él se quedaba con Kurenai-sensei, pero que si ella tenía alguna misión se quedaría con Tsunade-sama y con Shizune-san, la joven madre la tuvo que explicar que no sabía cuando volvería. Saisuke como era un niño cariñoso, comprensible y sobretodo inteligente lo entendió todo, después de todo él sabía queso mamá lo hacía todo pensando en él, así que él hacía todo pensando en ella.

-…demo…, oka-san… volverás a tiempo para mi cumpleaños…?...-

-Te lo prometo- sonríe y lo abraza- aunque no haya completado la misión estaré contigo todo ese día y te daré el mejor de los cumpleaños…, es una promesa, en dos semana, el día de tu cumpleaños…-

-…la pasaremos juntos…-completó el niño y la ojiperla asintió.

Después de eso Hinata dejó a Saisuke con su sensei, allí se despidieron para que luego la peliazul se dirigiera a la entrada de Konoha donde ya estaban sus compañeros esperándola, ella se disculpó por la tardanza con una pequeña reverencia y después partieron saltando entre los árboles.

Ya había pasado una semana con dos días. Ya era de mañana y nuevamente Sasuke, al igual que todos los días anteriores, no tuvo pesadillas y, como toda la semana que había pasado, soñó con aquella mujer de ojos perlas que tanto le intrigaba. Él ya había recordado aquella chica de aquel "sueño", y la verdad, si era solo que aun no podía recordar su nombre. Aun no recordaba el nombre de aquella semana durante la noche la había repetido una y otra vez que lo quería. Él, tenía que admitirlo, estaba sintiendo algo… por aquella mujer que solo veía en… sueños…, pero no podía desconcentrarse por una ilusión, él tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

-Karin… –la aludida volteó-… has encontrado el chakra de Itachi?- preguntó serio un moreno.

-No Sasuke-kun, aun no lo encuentro por ningún lado…debo…descansar un segundo…-

Cerca de ese lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke con su equipo estaban los Ninjas de Konoha sentados, mientras el equipo 8 hacía uso de sus habilidades para encontrar cualquier rastro de Sasuke, hasta que…

-¡Tengo su olor!- exclamó el chico perro- ¿Creo que esta misión no durará ni dos días mas!-

-…Y-ya lo veo!...- dijo una peliazul-…demo, también a-a tres personas m-más…-

-Tienen gran cantidad de chakra, mis insectos no logran hacer mucho- dijo un joven de gafas oscuras.

-E-están a un kilómetro de aquí…- su voz sonaba extrañamente esperanzada- …en un claro…- sonó apagada.

-¡Bien!- exclamó un rubio- ¡iremos hacia él y lo haremos volver!-

Todos afirmaron con ánimo y decisión y planearon una estrategia que les pudiera servir para poder realizar un ataque efectivo contra el grupo y Sasuke.

Con Sasuke, Karin estaba analizando los alrededores con su habilidad para encontrar el chakra cuando…

-…Sasuke-kun?...- el moreno se volteó a verla, con su característica frialdad.

-¿Lo encontraste ya?-

-No, demo… hay cinco…No, siete chakras diferentes… nos están empezando a rodear… No! Ya nos rodearon! demo… aun no se acercan… Que hacemos Sasuke-kun? Nos retiramos?-

-Es grande la cantidad de chakra de cada uno?-

-eh?... No, no es mucho dem…-

-Esperaremos- dijo cortando a Karin y con mucha superioridad.

-Bien, bien…, esto me agrada, al fin un poco de diversión- dijo Suigetsu divertido ante la idea de matar a un par de idiotas.

Juugo solo se mantuvo al margen del asunto como diciendo que haría solo lo necesario y si pelear no lo era, simplemente, no lo haría.

De repente los ninjas que había detectado Karin se muestran y a los primero que ve Sasuke son a Naruto, a Kakashi y a Sakura, luego al ver a su alrededor vio a Kiba, a Shino, a Yamato y… y a… ¿la mujer con la que estuvo soñando toda esa semana? Sí, no había duda, era ella. Al detallarla bien y escudriñarla con la mirada, cuidando de que nadie lo notara, vio sus ojos perlas lo que decía que pertenecía al Clan Hyuga si no se equivocaba. Los ojos de aquella chica le hicieron recordar la conversación entre Orochimaru y Kabuto, ¿acaso podría ser ella esa Hyuga que mencionaron? ¿Qué cuidaba de **él**? Aunque eso era de muy poca importancia, lo quería saber.

Hinata al sentir como era observada buscó quien la miraba, al darse cuanta de que Sasuke la estudiaba se sintió morir. Ella no debía estar allí, no debió aceptar esa misión quería estar allí, ella no quería estar aunque no fuera del todo cierto… "No debí venir" era lo que pensaba la ojiperla. Ella deseaba que él no se acordara de ella y que se hubiera olvidado de "aquello", mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho, inconcientemente.

-¡¡SASUKEEE!!-Gritó Naruto- Vas a volver! Y si es necesario pelearé contigo para hacer que vuelvas!-

Sasuke, por su parte, simplemente ignoró al rubio y su "comentario", y viendo a Hinata directamente a sus perlados ojos activó su Sharingan y la envió dentro de un genjutsu en el cual él controlaba…TODO.

.:.Dentro del genjustsu.:.

Hinata se encotraba en un lugar oscuro que solo estaba iluminado en el lugar donde ella se encontraba, sin embargo no se sentía asustada solo se sentía sorprendida por no saber donde estaba hasta que recordó haber visto el sharingan y reaccionó.

-…genjutsu…-murmuró la peliazul.

-Efectivamente- dijo una voz fría que reconoció de inmediato.

-…U-uchi..ha-san…-

-¿Qué relación tenías con Orochimaru?- preguntó colocándose detrás de ella y poniendo su katana en su cuello.

-c-con…Orochimaru..?- confundida-…n-ninguna…-

-Te conviene no mentir- amenazó apretando un poco mas su katana contra su cuello.

-N-no… miento…-

-Dime tu nombre- ordenó el moreno

-Hyuga…, Hinata Hyuga…- dijo con nerviosismo-…onegai…suelteme… Uchiha-san…-

-"…entonces es ella… y no fue un sueño, solo debo…-sin soltarla torció una sonrisa para sus adentros-… confirmarlo…" cuanto tiempo, no?- dijo con autosuficiencia.

Ante este comentario del Uchiha el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó, y las dudas de Sasuke quedaron atrás.

-…entonces…-sonrió con malicia- …no fue un sueño, eh?-

Aquellas palabras terminaron de tensar y sonrojar a Hinata, quien no podía hablar siquiera por la impresión.

.:. Fin del Genjutsu .:.

Sasuke dejó salir a Hinata del genjutsu, y al hacerlo la peliazul cayó de rodillas al piso temblando por los nervios, la impresión, la sorpresa; por todo menos de frío, eso estaba mas que claro, o por lo menos para el Uchiha. Aunque el tiempo que estuvo en aquel genjutsu fue cerca de una hora al salir, se dio cuenta que solo dos segundos, desde que se cruzaron sus miradas, era el tiempo que en realidad había transcurrido.

Al ver a Hinata caer de rodillas al piso temblando, Kiba dejó su posición y se apresuró en ir a su lado para ver como estaba ella y averiguar que había pasado.

Sasuke vio, con el rabillo del ojo, el estado en el cual quedó Hinata después de su "amena conversación" y sonrió con satisfacción para sus adentros mas en el exterior seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-¡¡ Teme ¿ME HAS ESCUCHADO?! Hoy te regr…-

-Dobe, callate- Naruto estuvo a punto de gritarle algo pero el pelinegro continuó- regresaré…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por los reviews!!

Cracias a los que apoyan el fic!!

Animan a seguir la historia!! Sigan dejando reviews onegai!!

Y disculpen la tardanza!! Trataremos de subir el proximo capi lo mas pronto posible!!

BeSoS!! n.n!!


	7. Capitulo 7: El Proceso

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen!!!

Este Cap va dedicato a todos aquellos que han dejado review, a todos a los que lo han leído y a tres de mis grades amigas n.n!!! Jorlis-chan Adri-chan y Made-chan!!!

Ahora si!!! El Cap!!!! Lo que han esperado!!!!

* * *

Capitulo 7: El Proceso.

-Dobe, cállate-…-regresaré-

Ante lo dicho por el Uchiha todos, incluido el equipo Hebi, quedaron sorprendidos, y a Hinata a pesar de haber desarrollado un extraño sentimiento hacia Sasuke eso no le causaba ninguna emoción, o por lo menos no buena, "esto va a ser un problema…" fue lo primero que Hinata pensó al escucharle, ¿Qué iba a suceder en el momento en el que Sasuke lo viera? Él al parecer pensaba que nada había sido real "un sueño… fue lo que dijo", ¿si le preguntara la edad de Sasuke seria capaz de mentirle? No, no lo haría, no mentiría sobre la edad de su pequeño tesoro…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Volverás así de sencillo en este momento? ¿Cuál es la trampa?- preguntó Kiba estando junto a una sorprendida Hinata, siendo seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru.

-No hay ninguna trampa, perro- se escucho un gruñido de Kiba- yo no dije que volvería ahora-

-Entonces cuando, teme?- preguntó Naruto- No tienes muchas opciones!! Somos mas que tú y tu equipo!-

- "esto esta muy extraño"- pensaba una Karin confundida, mientras que los otros dos de su equipo se mantenían al margen del asunto, para Suigetsu eso era divertido.

-En un mes-

-¡Como quieras! Pero iremos contigo! Y al pasar el mes estaremos de regreso en Konoha!-

Al escuchar esas dos ultimas frases "un mes… iremos contigo!" Hinata reaccionó, eso no podía ser cierto, el cumpleaños de su hijo era en menos de 5 días, no podía faltar y menos por el capricho de dos inmaduros, siendo uno de ellos un altanero egoísta.

A Sasuke realmente no le interesaba si iban todos o uno, pero tenía que ir esa Hyuuga como fuera, era ella la única razón para aceptar la condición de aquél idiota.

-sempai… ¿cree que esto esta bien?-

-uhm?- Hatake giro su vista y vio a Yamato dando un suspiro de resignación- a saber… mah, la misión es llevarlo de vuelta y no volver sin él, así que…- dirige su mirada al rubio y al pelinegro- no nos queda de otra que ir con ellos-

-entiendo-

Esa conversación quedó zanjada en ese momento, pero la incertidumbre que sentía Hinata no paraba, ella debía volver a la aldea no ir a quién sabe donde a hacer quien sabe qué, su nervios estaban empezando a fallarle, jamás creyó que lo volvería a ver a pesar que aquel día le pidió que volviera a la aldea, aunque claro ella jamás iba a saber que iba a quedar embarazada, claro, no es que haya pensado que él volvería y la buscaría para tener un final feliz, ella ya sabia que esos finales no existían, todo eso era una basura hipócrita que se inventaba la gente para que sus hijos fueran felices por una parte de sus vidas, basura que ella misma le leía e inventaba a su hijo muchas de las noches para que pudiera dormir y así no preguntara por su padre.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al acuerdo de que partirían al día siguiente, ya que como estaba atardeciendo, era preferible partir a primera hora de la mañana, para Hinata eso era una agonía, así que al ser Kakashi el líder de la misión se dirigió a él para que le permitiese retirarse al día siguiente a primera hora, para su desgracia el ninja cabeza hueca estaba con él.

-Kakashi-sensei…, m-me gustaría..- un poco sonrojada y apenada- me gustaría… apreciaría mucho que…-

-¿qué pasa Hina-chan? ¿Te sientes mal?- empezó a revisarla de arriba abajo alarmado- ¿tienes dolor de cabeza? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Tienes hambre?-

Mientras él hablaba y hablaba Kakashi lo veía con cara de caso perdido desde su sitio en la roca en la cual estaba sentado, desde el momento que supo del embarazo de la chica el rubio era así con ella, parecía que se preocupaba mas por ella que por Sakura, cosa que sacaba de quicio a la peli-rosa aunque pareciera que ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso, sin embargo no era que le gustar mucho, y a la final Hinata siempre terminaba disculpándose con la chica para evitar problema futuros, aunque no fuera su culpa, después de todo "tío Naruto " era muy importante en la vida de su pequeño.

-N-Na-Naruto… ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Detente!- el pequeño grito de la chica hizo que se detuviera y llamó la atención de los presentes haciéndola sonrojar bastante, causando que en Sasuke su curiosidad sobre aquella mujer aumentara mas-

-ahora si, ¿Qué suceda Hinata?- habló el Hatake.

-Etto… -desvió la mirada- deseo que me envíe de vuelta a la aldea, n-no puedo estar mas tiempo en la misión-

_ "Hina-chan…"- y como si de un interruptor se tratara el rubio recordó- es por su cumpleaños, ¿cierto? Es dentro de poco, verdad?- aunque el sabía que no era solo eso.

-Hai, le prometí que estaría con él ese día, no puedo fallarle ¿sensei me permite entonces…?- preguntó con notable preocupación, viendo a un Kakashi suspirar bajo la mascara-

- Si no hay de otra… así podrás dar un reporte de lo que ha sucedido aquí y también darle felicitaciones de mi parte- rascándose la cabeza- "espero esto no traiga problemas a futuro"-pensó

-Arigato Sensei!!! No se preocupe se lo diré- sonriendo tímidamente- también se lo diré de tu parte Naruto-kun-

-Awuaaa!!! Soy un idiota!!!- con cascadas en los ojos y jalándose los cabellos- Lo había olvidado!!!! Que malo soy!!! Chibi… chibi… PERDONAME!!!!- arrodillado como implorándole a Kami-sama-

-N-naruto-kun cálmate, onegai- pero no hacia caso hasta que…

-QUE TE CALMES TE DIJO!!!-

…una peli-rosa lo golpeo fuertemente.

-Sakura-chan… que cruel eres, trata de entender mi dolor!-

-¡¡BAKA!! Pero si fue tu culpa!!

Todo aquel espectáculo era observado por los demás en especial por dos integrantes del grupo Hebi, aunque uno de ellos lo ocultaba perfectamente.

-Chibi?- preguntó Suigetsu llegando junto a Kiba y Akamaru-

- hai, el hijo de Hina-chan- respondió inconscientemente- uh? Pero a ti que te importa?!- se alejó de mala manera, dejando a un desilusionado Suigetsu tras él.

-Que lastima, bueno, mejor regreso con los demás…

A la mañana siguiente, ambos grupos estaban listos para partir, pero la persona que el quería ver no estaba por ninguna parte, y eso a Sasuke no le gustaba para nada. Se supone que toda esa locura de aceptar el viaje acompañado de toda aquella parranda de imbéciles de la Hoja era porque el quería resolver todo el misterio que envolvía a la joven Hyuuga, pero no, la precio… corrección! la tonta Hyuuga no daba señales de aparecer, en realidad, no la sentía entre todo el grupo, podría pensar que estaba escapando de él. Después de todo durante la noche anterior cuando la observaba ella le rehuía la mirada un poco sonrojada, aunque claro ese era un efecto normal que él causaba en las mujeres, pero por alguna razón no era un sonrojo normal como el de las demás que se hacían ideas extrañas sobre él, no ere sonrojo era diferente pero aun no sabía porque y por los vientos que soplaban al parecer no lo iba a saber sino hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

Luego de recoger todo el campamento empezaron si viaje a través del bosque en el que estaban para ir tras Itachi; Sasuke para matarle y cumplir su venganza, y Naruto que lo que quería era convencerle de que no lo hiciera, que era mejor mandarle a prisión y que sufriera allí todos sus castigo así, de esa manera, el podría volver a la aldea aunque eso implicara una gran complicación a la que aun no le encontraba una solución.

¿Qué pasaría con Hinata y Saisuke?

¿Qué ocurriría cuando Sasuke, si es que lo llega a saber, se entere de la existencia de Saisuke?

Esas preguntas asaltaban la mente del joven rubio, ya que tenía sentimientos encontrados y tenia promesas que cumplir.

Volvió a suspirar, por enésima vez… y luego otra vez, hasta que…

-Ya es suficiente Suigetsu!!!- Ahorcándolo- ¡¡no lo soporto más!! ¡¡Me tienes fastidiada con tanta suspiradera!! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- Suigetsu la miró con ojos tristones, descolocándola- ¿p-porque demonios me ves así?!!!

- Mi Hime-sama tiene un hijo… no se los detalles- se sorbió los mocos- no se si tenga marido pero… -risa malvada, Karin lo soltó como si le quemara su contacto- eso es un mal curable… aunque no se que hacer con el niño aun…- suspiró nuevamente-

-¿tu hime? ¿hijo, marido? ¡¿de qué demonios hablas, baka?!

- Pues de Hinata-hime…- con ojos brillosos, Sasuke prestó mas atención a la discusión- por si no lo notaste esa Hyuuga es una preciosidad, pelos de zanahoria rancia.

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE PEZ DE ALCANTARILLA?!-

- De donde sacaste eso, Suigetsu?- para sorpresa, tanto de Karin como de Suigetsu, Juugo habló y Sasuke, en cierta forma, agradeció su intervención- no puedes andar diciendo ese tipo de cosas, recuerda que estamos viajando con sus camaradas.

- Bueno… anoche cuando mi hime estaba hablando con el ciclope (entiéndase Kakashi xD) el rubio mencionó un cumpleaños y un "chibi", así que me acerque al chico con el enorme perro y le pregunté quien era ese "chibi" y el me dijo que era el hijo de la hime- alzando los hombre- luego me dijo que no era mi asunto, pero obtuve un poco de información- sonrió enseñando sus filosos dientes- aunque en realidad no creo que este casada.

- y tu como puedes decir eso, pez idiota? Le preguntaste a caso?-pregunto Karin molesta-

-Iie, no fue necesario, ya que no llevaba anillo- hablo triunfal-

-Como sabes que no lo dejo en casa para no perderlo?-pregunto Juugo-

Con eso la seguridad de Suigetsu de derrumbó dándole la razón a Juugo pero luego le explico el porqué había dicho que eso era "un mal curable", y así podría darle algo de diversión a su adorada espada. Sasuke por otro lado estaba analizando lo que el oji-violeta había dicho, si ella había hablado con Kakashi y no estaba presente en ese momento era porque había pedido que la dieran de baja en esa misión y la mandaran de regreso a la aldea y si aquello del niño era cierto, ¿podría ser aquel niño de Orochimaru? o… ¿podría ser de él? Seria posible eso? Sonaba descabellado pero… no, que pensaba!, en mas de cinco años pueden cambiar muchas cosas sería tonto pensar que el fuera el único en la vida de aquella mujer, cosa que en realidad llegaba a desagradarle. Luego dejaron de hablar de aquello para alcanzar al grupo de los de Konoha ya que se habían quedado rezagados por esa hablando.

Si seguía corriendo así y no descansaba podría llegar en el menor tiempo posible, se había ido antes del amanecer cuando Kiba y Shino estaban de guardia sin despedirse de nadie mas, no quería molestar y en verdad deseaba volver a casa pronto para ver a su adorado hijo, el ser que le daba las fuerzas para seguir adelante con su vida. Si seguía así llegaría en dos días o menos, tomo una píldora de soldado para aumentar su velocidad, entre mas rápido llegar mas pronto podría tratar de olvidarse del encuentro con ese grupo, aunque sabia que en algún momento lo volvería a ver, eso realmente no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el mantener a su pequeño alejado de Uchiha en el momento en el ponga un pie en la aldea, si es que lo llega a hacer. Un mes, ese era el tiempo que tenia para pensar como hacer, si no lo veía en un mes en alguna de las calles de la aldea estaba a salvo pero si ocurría lo contrario… sacudió su cabeza quitándose esa idea de la mente, después del cumpleaños de su hijo empezaría a preocuparse por eso, por ahora tenia solo que concentrarse en llegar.

A la mañana del segundo día de búsqueda, mientras el grupo de Konoha y el equipo Hebi seguían en busca de Itachi o cualquier indicio de él o algún Akatsuki, una muy cansada Hinata llegaba a la entrada de la aldea para después dirigirse a la torre de la Hokage para asi dar el informe de lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, obviando una que otra cosa "sin importancia", y luego ir a recoger a su hijo de casa de su sensei. Cuando llegó a la torre fue recibida por una sorprendida Shizune quien la hizo pasar inmediatamente dentro del despacho, luego de explicar todo de la misión y el posible regreso de Uchiha a la aldea dentro de un mes hizo la pregunta mas importante para ella en esos momentos.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Esta con Kurenai-sensei?

-Iie, Saisuke-kun y el bebe Asuma-chan(*) están al cuidado de Shizune y mio- le sonrió- son unos verdaderos angeles, deseara yo que todos los niños fueran iguales

-ahm.. h-hai, etto, Tsunade-sama entonces esta aca en la torre?

- Oh no! Jajaja- rió- deberás sentirte orgullosa Hinata, tu hijo ha entrado en la academia ninja y justo antes de cumplir los cinco años, en un chico muy inteligente-

-A la Academia?! Tan rápido?!- pregunto un tanto alarmada, se supone que debería entrar cuando tuviera seis, no en ese momento- "no cabe duda que es familia de genios"- pensó un poco desalentada-

- mujer no te alarmes, tranquila, porque no pasas a buscarlo a la hora de salida de la Academia, así le das la sorpresa de que has llegado-

-D-de acuerdo, Tsunade-sama… etto… p-puedo preguntarle c-como es que Saisuke-chan entró en la academia?-

- oh! Bueno, es solo que ayer le pedi a Iruka que lo cuidara y él lo dejó con en clases con los otros niños, cuando lo trajo hasta aca en la tarde, le preguntó si le gustaría volver a asistir a la academia hoy, imaginaras que respondió que si, luego de irse Iruka me dijo que tiene el nivel de cualquier estudiante de academia que esta a final de su primer año de estudios y a punto de comenzar el siguiente, además de que es una esponja para adquirir conocimiento es muy atente, o bueno eso es lo que dijo él, asi que esta mañana Shizune lo ha llevado a la academia-

-y-ya veo…-"me perdi llevar a mi hijo a su primer día en la academia, me siento como una mala madre"-b-bueno lo pasaré buscando en la tarde, por ahora- hizo una reverencia- m-me retiro, Tsunade-sama-

-Tranquila, ve acomoda tus cosas y las de él en casa y trata de descansar un poco, se nota que te has forzado para llegar hasta aquí hoy-

-Hai, hasta luego.

Luego de retirarse de la oficina de Tsunade fue a buscar todas las cosas de su pequeño y a dirigirse a su hogar, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba urgentemente un baño así que al llegar a casa eso fue lo primero que hizo para luego ver el reloj que tenia en la sala del apartamento, todavía tenia faltaban unas seis horas aproximadamente para las 3 de la tarde, hora en la que su pequeño saliera de clases, así que se decidió a dormir un poco, en el recorrido de vuelta no había parado a descansar solo se detenía a comer y seguía su camino lo mas pronto posible.

Mientras, el grupo de búsqueda seguía, no era que se llevaran muy bien los unos con los otros, la verdad los equipos no se hablaban mas de lo necesario, pero justo en ese momento llegando a una ciudad se encontraron con un par de Akatsukis, uno de ellos ya lo habían visto Naruto y su grupo era Deidara el experto en bombas y el otro era un extraño y aniñado ninja con una mascara naranja el cual entretuvo a la mayoría del grupo dejando pasar solo a Naruto y a Sasuke, los cuales se enfrentaron al rubio y luego de una batalla bastante intensa le ganaron al este implosionarse a sí mismo para tratar de acabar con el joven Uchiha a quien detestaba.

La alarma que había programado sonó despertando la de su descanso, ya eran las dos y media, tenia tiempo de legar a la academia para encontrarse con el pequeño Saisuke asi que se cambio y se colocó una yukata sencilla color amarillo pastel con el obi lila para luego encaminarse a la academia, como no quedaba lejos llegó a tiempo. Exactamente cuando empezaban a salir lo pequeños.

Lo había pasado muy bien, ya tenía amigos nuevos con los cuales se divirtió mucho ese día, había un grupo de niñas las cuales decían ser sus "onee-chan" al ser el mas pequeño de toda la academia era el que inspiraba la ternura en esas chicas locas, Muchas veces en el día trataron de halarle los cachetes y abrazarlo, ¡lo trataban como a un bebe! Era muy desesperante, pero quitando a esa psicópatas la academia se le hacia muy genial y muy divertida. Cuando iba se estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos en la entrada del recinto educativo escucho una voz que tenía ya mas de una semana sin escuchar, al girarse la vio. Era su madre, ¡Cuánto la extrañó!

-Saisuke-chan- le sonrió viendo como los ojos del menor se cristalizaban- tadaima, ya estoy aquí.

-¡Oka-chan!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza- te extrañe tanto! No sabes cuanto! B-bienvenida, o-ok-oka-chan…-empezó a sollozar-

-yo también te extrañe mucho, cariño-lo cargo para emprender el camino a casa- vamos a casa, tienes que contarme como te fue este primer dia en la academia, y todo lo que has hecho estos días- de esta manera al llegar a su hogar el pequeño le contó todo a su madre.

Pronto el tiempo pasó y con este a Konoha llegaron noticias de la muerte de Deidara a manos de Naruto y Sasuke, también llego un informe muy poco detallado acerca del extraño Akatsuki llamado Tobi, el cual al parecer era un novato dentro de la organización. También llego a oídos de toda la aldea la batalla en la aldea de la lluvia donde el Sannin Jiraiya resultó herido de gravedad y perdiendo su brazo izquierdo apenas pudo sobrevivir (seh! Ya se que murió pero como a mi me agrada ese pervertido y como es mi fic aquí si se salvó xD) aunque, por desgracia, no pudo recabar mucha información.

Y así, entre suceso y suceso, desde el cumpleaños de Saisuke el cual estuvo un poco triste porque una de las personas a las que mas quería no estuvo, hasta la hospitalización de Jiraiya y otras cosas mas de mayor y menor importancia, pasó el mes pautado por Naruto; y Hinata, la cual no había encontrado solución a su predicamento, se estaba haciendo a la idea de que podía relajarse un poco, pero aquello no le duraría mucho.

Ya había pasado mas de una semana del vencimiento del plazo dado por Naruto, y como todos los días desde hace mas de un mes ella iba de regreso a casa después de llevar a su niño al la academia cuando se le ocurrió pasar por el mercado, reviso el dinero que llevaba en el obi de su yukata, ropa que usaba siempre que no tenia misiones, y se decidió a comprar algunas verduras para el almuerzo y para la cena.

Luego de cumplir su objetivo en el sector comercial de la aldea, se encaminó a la salida de dicho sector cuando escucho algo que la desconcertó.

-Sabes? Hoy ha llegado a la aldea el grupo de ninjas en el cual se había ido Uzumaki Naruto- eso la alegró, en especial por Saisuke- y a que no adivinas que?

- No se, mujer, dime- le contestó la otra dama- cual es el misterio?

-Uchiha Sasuke ha regresado con él después de todos estos años, y no viene solo, tiene un grupo con él-

Después de escuchar semejante conversación a Hinata el alma le abandonó el cuerpo. Aquel Uchiha estaba cumpliendo su palabra con el Uzumaki ¿por qué? Ella sabia que ese sujeto tenia el poder mas que suficiente para ganarle a todo el grupo que había ido en su búsqueda, entonces ¿porque volvió? Era bien sabido que aun no cumplía su objetivo, no entendía, lo único que esperaba era que no se lo tuviera que encontrar, de solo pensarlo su corazón se aceleraba y unas mariposas en su estomago empezaban a revolotearle, esa era una molesta sensación. Se sentía cono una quinceañera enamorada y eso la llegaba a disgustar en gran manera. No se dio cuenta en que momento llego a su casa pero para aclarar la mente decidió darse un baño, cuando salió se sentía mas tranquila, tenía la sensación de que todo iba a ir bien, así que se colocó un cómodo vestido por debajo de las rodillas color lila sin mangas de tiras gruesas y se colocó un delantal blanco para empezar a hacer el almuerzo y de una vez una merienda para cuando llegara su niño, el cual en un arranque de independencia le pido regresar el solo a casa y como no se regresaba todo el camino solo ella con gusto lo dejó.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, limpio la cocina los trastos, comió y se relajó en el sofá de la sala, vio la hora, eran la una y media de la tarde le daba tiempo de tomar una siesta, pero justo en eso momento sonó el timbre de su departamento.

-Y-ya voy!- dijo y se apresuró a atender al vistante, pero no estaba preparada para esa visita-

Se asomó por el "huequito" de la puerta para saber quien era el visitante y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos negros que parecían poder verla a través de la puerta, y que le desmantelaban el alma. Y lo primero que se le paso por la mente, para prevenir, fue recoger rápidamente todos los juguetes de su pequeño hijo y esconderlos detrás de un mueble, para luego acercarse arreglándose reprendiéndose mentalmente por arreglarse por él.

Para tratar de parecer normal se frotó las mejillas para que le volviese el color, porque por primera vez no se había sonrojado, por primera vez estaba más blanca y pálida que un papel. Ese hombre lograba alterarla totalmente.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta y vio directamente a sus ojos supo que aunque se tratar de negar todo, ella sentía algo muy fuerte por él, y aunque no sabía se era amor profundo solo sabia que no era odio, por alguna razón no le podía odiar.

Pero…

-Sorpresa… sorpresa, Hyuuga, tenemos una plática pendiente…- se expresó con algo de sorna-

… al escuchar su tono de voz, y aquello que le dijo, una voz en su mente se burló se ella "jaja! Si claro,-irónica- 'todo va a salir bien' fue lo que dijiste, bueno amiga necesitas una nueva intuición, la otra como que ya caducó".

* * *

(*) Asuma-chan es el bebé de Kurenai, como ya se abran dado cuenta he alterado toda la línea de tiempo xD

Minna-san!!! Perdón por todo el retraso!!!

Se que no tengo derecho a pedirlo pero… PEEEERRDOOOONN!!!!!!!! TT____TT Les pido perdón de todo corazón!!!

A los que me han dejado review: Muchisimas gracias!!! No saben cuanto se los aprecio!!! Gracias a ustedes he podido continuar!!!

Como a pasado tanto tiempo (nuevamente les pido perdón por eso u.u) este cap es mas largo que los demás!!!

Lectores preciosos los AMO!!!! Son los mejores!!! Dejen review plis!!! Aunque se que no los merezco después de tardar tanto!!!

Si dejan criticas por favor que sean constructivas, sino evítenlo!! Eso baja mucho la moral!! u_u

Y otra vez gracias mis adorados, amados y queridos lectores!!! Tratare de no tardar en poner la conti!!

Mi musa obtuvo dinero tomo el bus y ha vuelto a mi!!! xD Asi que no creo tardar mucho!! BeSoS!!!

Atte. Mari-chan Uchiuga!!!


	8. Capitulo 8: Maldita mala suerte

Hi Hi minna-san!!!

Otra vez yo por acá!!! Y con conti!!

Me imagino que muchos dirán "MI-LA-GRO!!! No se tardo!!!" bueno eso para que muchos vean que los milagros si ocurren xD jajajajajajaja bueno ahora si los dejo con la conti!!!

Aclaro!! Naruto no me pertenece!! Ni sus personajes!! (por desgracia TT-TT)

- Maldita mala suerte. (hablan)

-"maldita mala suerte". (piensan)

Ahora si!! Disfruten!! :D

* * *

Capitulo 8: Maldita mala suerte…

-Sorpresa… sorpresa, Hyuuga, tenemos una plática pendiente…- se expresó con algo de sorna-

-.-.-.-Horas antes-.-.-.-

Un grupo de 10 personas llegaban a las puertas de Konoha, y la mayoría de sus integrantes se mostraban felices de volver a ver a su amada aldea mientras que para los otros en realidad les era indiferente. Suigetsu iba pensando en su preciada princesa y de si podría volverla a ver, si lo podía hacer iba a ser un gran deleita para su vista. Juugo iba escuchando a las aves y pequeños animales que pasaban, la fauna de esa aldea y sus alrededores se le hacia bastante especial. Karin desde que entraron a la aldea sentía un chakra tan especial y provocativo… la verdad se le hacia tan grandioso como el de Sasuke, es mas se le asemejaba un poco y deseaba saber la fuente del pequeño punto de chakra. Sasuke solo iba con la intención de localizar a la Hyuuga, tenia que conseguir sacarse toda la duda existente en él, en especial porque después de la marcha de la Hyuuga los pocos días Kiba se empecinó en golpear a Naruto hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente, pero lo que le sorprendió-aunque no lo admitiese- fue que Shino se le uniese y que Sakura solo pronunciase un "te lo mereces" a sus suplicas y lo ignorase completamente, Kakashi también se lo dijo con la mirada cuando este le pidió su ayuda y Yamato se limito a no incluirse en ese asunto, esas jugarretas les costaron no poder avanzar ese día, aunque claro no es como si la verdad hubiesen podido encontrar el rastro de Itachi, la verdad en todo ese mes no lo hallaron, lo único productivo que hicieron fue haber acabado con Deidara, aunque la verdad seria que él mismo se acabó, después de todo fue él el que se voló en mas de mil pedazos .

Volviendo al tema principal, los de Konoha estaban y la verdad lo que querían era irse cada quien a su casa a descansar, a tomar un buen baño y luego a dormir tranquilamente, y aquellos que tenían pareja quitarse aquella abstinencia que tenían por culpa de un rubio hiperactivo (no me aguante a poner eso xD), el cual también la tenia y no la aguantaba, pero oh! Gran infortunio el suyo! Debían pasar primero por a visitar a la Hokage para dar el reporte completo de la misión y no solo eso, también para quitarse aquel "paquete" de encima, deseaban deshacerse del equipo Hebi lo más pronto posible, la verdad no es que se llevaran mal pero tampoco se llevaban muy bien así que de verdad deseaban separarse de ellos

Luego de pasar por las calles de la aldea, y ser seguidos del cuchicheo de los aldeanos, con dirección a la torre central al momento de ser vistos por la asistente de la Godaime esta los hizo entrar al despacho de esta, pasado el reporte de la misión con todos los detalles llegaron a un punto en el que se decidirían muchas cosas.

-Bien… y ¿qué se supone que deberé hacer con ustedes cuatro?- pregunto Tsunade observando al grupo-

-Ellos no se van a quedar- hablo Sasuke seriamente, acabando con la ilusiones de Suigetsu junto a Hinata y las de Karin de encontrar a aquel dueño de ese delicioso chakra-

-ya veo…-mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazaba sus dedos para apoyar su rostro en ellos- entonces formulare nuevamente mi pregunta – lo vio directamente a los ojos, ese chiquillo no la iba a intimidar- ¿Qué debo hacer contigo?

- Nee vieja, no lo puedes dejar en alguna casa y ya? Dattebayo- dijo un fastidiado y cansado Naruto-

-Iie, no es tan simple idiota, o es que lo quieres esta noche en tu casa- ante esa idea Naruto negó rotundamente-

-IIE! No es que tenga algo en contra del teme! Demo… tengo asuntos que resolver- jugando con su dedos- además no tenemos sitio en el departamento, verdad Sakura-chan?- preguntó nerviosamente-

-"por alguna razón pienso que se olvidan que estoy aquí"- pensó Sasuke con un tic en el ojo-

-Joo... que grande es la amistad- dijo irónica la Hokage- algún voluntario?- no se oyó nada- bien, como nadie dice nada elegiré yo- Kakashi y Yamato habían desaparecido misteriosamente del lugar- Kiba! Tu le darás acilo hasta nuevo aviso!-

-NANI?! Iie!! Yo vivo con mi clan y dudo que acepten eso Tsunade-sama, verdad Akamaru?- como respuesta el can ladró- ya sabe usted como es mi Oka-san-lo último lo dijo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor-

-Cierto, entonces tu lo harás Shino-

-Iie, ¿por qué? Porque vivo con mi prometida y no creo que sea lo conveniente- se ajustó las gafas, mentira, ese compromiso se había roto ya hace tiempo bastante antes de salir de misión pero nadie lo sabia, solo que el no quería al Uchiha metido en su casa- si no hay mas nada aquí que hacer, me retiro- saliendo de la oficina-

-um? Entonces…- revisando el archivo original de la misión- el único miembro que podría acogerle seria Hyuuga Hinata-

-"Perfec…"-

-IIEEEEEEEE!!!!!- gritó Naruto- vieja… etto… jejeje-se empezó a reír nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla, mientras Sasuke le veía de reojo y los demás con cara de "y a este que bicho le pico?" - q-quiero decir… etto… porque no lo asignas al sector Uchiha a su casa! Si, eso! y le pones unos guardias ANBU? No crees que es mejor?

-mmm… ciertamente, aunque suene raro, Naruto tiene razón- viendo seriamente al Uchiha- tienes derecho a regresar a tu Distrito, unos ANBUs te seguirán de ahora en adelante hasta que el Consejo y yo te dictemos sentencia por tu traición, te queda claro Uchiha?-

-Hmph- "Naruto imbécil, que demonios sabes para que hayas reaccionado de esa manera? Por qué no me quieres cerca de Hyuuga?"-pensó-

- Bien, ya quedando esto claro pueden irse, y ustedes- señalando al grupo de Sasuke- vayan con él, al momento que salgan de la aldea un grupo de ANBU les escoltara a las puertas de la aldea, si van a ir por la aldea pueden hacerlo pero tengan en cuenta que serán vigilados, entendieron?- los otros asintieron- bien retírense ya- cuando iban saliendo escucharon como la Hokage pedía a su asistente una botella de sake-

Y así al salir de la torre del Hokage, los grupos se dividieron Naruto y los demás se fueron por un lado y el grupo de Sasuke se fue por el otro, podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo pero el Uchiha recordaba claramente por donde debía ir para llegar al Distrito de su clan.

-Sasuke que es lo que debemos hacer? porque no nos quedamos en esta aldea?- Pregunto Juugo-

-Ustedes seguirán rastreando a Itachi y cuando lo encuentren me avisaran y así iré adonde estén.

-Huh? – deteniendo el olfateo- y entonces para que volviste si te vas a volver a ir?- habló Karin-

- hmph, no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes-

-mmm… puede ser, pero no es del todo justo, sabes? De verdad me la quería encontrar otra vez- viendo una edificación- Nee Sasuke que es eso?- lo señaló- hay mucho niños…

- Eso es la Academia, y no me importa si es justo o no, solo hagan lo que les digo-

- Oooh!!!- con ojos brillosos- "el exquisito chakra viene de aquí! Y se acerca! Donde? Donde esta?"- viendo por todos lados-

-Que te pasa, zanahoria? Que tanto buscas?

-el chakra… el delicioso chakra, un chakra puro que se acerca-

-"pobre ya pedio un tornillo de tanto que Sasuke no le haga el favor…, ya hasta parece zombi buscando el fulano chakra"- pensó Suigetsu-

De la nada aparece un niño siendo perseguido por una bola de revoltosas gritando "kyaa! Kawai!" y tropieza con Sasuke y sus miradas se cruzan durante lo que dura un parpadeo y al terminar de pasar el niño le grita a lo lejos

-gomenasai onii-san!!-

Karin no lo podía creer el dueño del chakra de sus suspiros era apenas un mocoso que no pasaba los 6 años y que estaba en una academia, eso era imperdonable y ella que se estaba haciendo de unas grandes ideas para disfrutar de aquel chakra, claro ahora todas sus ideas se iban por el caño…

-no lo puedo creer era ese mocoso!!!- con cara de enfado-

- conociéndote ya te estabas haciendo de ideas pervertidas, no rojita?.

-Calla Suigetsu!!!.

-Apresúrense, no tengo tiempo para esto- sin tomarle la mayor importancia al pequeño de cinco años de ojos claros y cabellos oscuros con toques azulinos que le tropezó-

Al rato ya estaban en la mansión principal del Clan Uchiha, casa en la que había vivido Sasuke hasta la matanza de su familia, ya que el apartamento donde vivió después de eso al parecer había sido vendido.

-Y ahora que Sasuke?- mientras se sentaba en el tatami del salón- pienso que deberíamos descansar antes de partir otra vez, no lo creen Juugo, Karin?

-Iie, para mañana en la mañana ya tienen que partir, que les quede claro- mientras se dirigía a la salida de la casa-

-E-espera Sasuke!! A donde vas? No me dejes con estos dos!!- reclamaba la pelirroja-

-no molestes Karin, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Por algo había decidido tomar el camino largo a los territorios Uchiha, así podría disimuladamente ubicar a la Hyuuga, y luego de buscarla durante pocos minutos la encontró, cuando llegó al lugar eran aproximadamente la una y media de la tarde, el lugar estaba bien era un conjunto residencial bastante sencillo, algo extraño de los Hyuuga, según recordaba era un clan bastante ostentoso, pedante, orgulloso, como los Uchiha, en pocas palabras. Se detuvo frente a la puerta en donde podía sentir más su presencia, luego tocó el timbre esperando a que saliera…

- Y-ya voy!- fue la contestación de la mujer, realmente deseaba pasar nuevamente una noche con ella, solamente quería calmar su lujuria…-

Observaba la puerta fijamente podría jurar que ella estaba allí y no le habría por los nervios, la idea simplemente hacia que su ego creciera enormemente, causando en él una media sonrisa enmarcada de burla, cuando al fin abrió la puerta la vio un poco agitada…

-.-.-.-.-.-Tiempo Actual.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así fue como llegamos a este punto, interesantes las vueltas del destino que se ensañan con algunas personas por eso algunos suelen maldecir a su _maldita mala suerte…_

-U-uchiha… Sasuke…-

-Qué? No me invitas a pasar?- entrando al departamento sin borrar aquella mueca de burla, casi invisible, de su rostro, y Hinata agradeció mil y una vez el haber recogido los juguetes de su hijo-

- Q-que hace aquí? C-como llegó hasta m-mi casa?- un poco más y le daba un colapso, sus pobres nervios no soportarían, pero aun así camino hasta la sala quedándose cerca de una pared-

-Ya te lo dije, tenemos una conversación pendiente, y…- se le fue acercando a paso calmo a la mujer haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar pegada a la pared- soy ninja, puedo rastrear Hinata…

¡Demonios! Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y realmente la voz de ese hombre se escucho tan sensual y roncan y… ¡Ya! Tenía que dejar de pensar eso y controlar sus hormonas, se estaba comportando como una adolescente, y hace mucho que había dejado de serlo.

-P-pero e-eso no le da derecho a-a venir h-hasta aquí –tragó saliva, ¡Kami-sama! Si se acercaba mas estaba segura que podría sentir la respiración de aquel hombre frente a ella- así que… r-retírese de mi casa…

-hmph- le puso los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para evitarle cualquier ruta de escape y acerco sus labios para susurrarle al oído, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la pequeña mujer entre sus garras (si, garras después de todo es un depredador grrr.. xD) temblaba- será mejor que te decidas, aquel día hace casi seis años me dijiste que regresara pronto…

Hinata recordó sus palabras antes de marcharse y dejarlo en aquel lugar, claro que ella lo decía en serio en aquel momento, la cuestión es que no pensaba que se iba a quedar embarazada la primera vez que hiciera el amor o eso… ¿fue solo sexo? Indistintamente de lo que fuera, después de tanto tiempo no lo quería analizar, no lo hizo antes y no lo pensaba hacer ahora; la cuestión es que…

-… l-las c-cosas cambian S-Sasuke, y las opiniones t-también

… tampoco esperaba que el padre de su hijo se convirtiera en uno de los ninjas mas renombrados de ese tiempo, le daba terror que si alguna vez alguien se enterase le quisiera hacer algo a su bebé-

-hmph- expresó una sonrisa irónica y luego se puso serio-

Se alejó de ella y dirigió a tomar un portarretratos donde estaba Hinata en medio de Kiba y Naruto en la cual los tres sonreían, Hinata lo hacia tímidamente y un poco sonrojada mientras los otros dos lo hacían abiertamente u tocando su vientre abultado.

-una de esas cosas es ser madre soltera.- aquello sobresaltó a Hinata, no creía que en la misión Naruto le fuera dicho y tampoco creía que en medio de una misión fueran hablando de un niño, eso no era profesional-

-C-como…-respirando para recobrar la calma y con una mano en el pecho- como lo has sabido?

-me lo acabas de confirmar, yo solo tenia la información de que tenias un hijo y nada mas, pero ya me has dicho algo importante, ahora lo siguiente …- se voltea a verla dejando el retrato donde estaba- es ese niño mi hijo? o decidiste que el sexo ocasional no estaba mal?

-tu… tu no… ¡Tú, que solo seguías ordenes, no tienes derecho a preguntar nada!- el que insinuara que era un cualquiera la enfermaba, y eso le hizo perder su acostumbrada calma y paciencia-

- Que edad tiene?

- E-eso n-no tienes por que saberlo

-Es mi hijo- y eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Hinata quería decirle que no, gritárselo en la cara, pero no podía aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas la voz se negaba a salir, y su conciencia no le permitía mentirle. De la frustración que sentía sus lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, aunque ella no les permitía salieran, allí estaban.

¡Oh, sorpresa! Tenía un hijo, ya había iniciado con su segundo objetivo de la vida y ni lo sabía, bueno ya con eso quedaba resuelto el rompecabezas, ya sabía de qué se trataba todo el misterio que había montado Orochimaru con la Hyuuga y la cuestión extraña con un fulano "él". El muy desgraciado estaba esperando que SU hijo creciera para llevárselo de la aldea y usar su cuerpo o hacer experimentos en él, aunque eso ya no tenía la más mínima importancia, sin embargo quería saber si el niño había desarrollado alguna habilidad.

-Quiero verlo-

- N-nani..? Iie, n-no lo permitiré, no arriesgaré a mi hijo contigo.

-"Nerviosa pero a la vez decidida, que mujer mas extraña"-pensó- Estas insinuando que le hare daño? No seas estúpida, dime donde esta? Y admite de una vez que es mi hijo.

- que ganarías con saber si es tu hijo o no? J-jugaras a ser un buen padre hasta que te vayas a cumplir con tu venganza… Iie, no te diré na..-

-Ya me canse de ser paciente- activo su sharingan y la vio- si no me lo dices tu, usare la tortura si es necesario y no me va a importara irme da esta aldea con un niño a quien entrenar- dijo mordiendo cada palabra-

Hace mucho que no se alteraba de esta manera, pero esa mujer era increíble, cualquier otra ya le hubiera respondido que si y hasta le rogaría que se quedara junto a ella, ¿Por qué ella no lo hacía y se ahorraba todo el drama?

Miedo.

Sintió miedo al escucharle decir que se llevaría a Saisuke, prefería decirle lo que él quería saber antes que pasar por eso, estaba mas que claro que si él cumplía con su palabra jamás volvería a ver a su pequeño, ella no tenía oportunidad contra él eso estaba mas que claro, y explicar el porque el se lo había llevado iba a ser peor, si al enterarse el clan de su embarazo la expulsaron si se enteraban que el niño era de un Uchiha y que de paso este so lo había llevado seguramente la intentarían matar estaba casi segura de eso. Así que tragándose el orgullo, la ira y la frustración que sentía, apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, procedió a hablar.

-d-de acuerdo… sí…-

-sí, que?- sonrió triunfal para sus adentros, ya había superado una parte de la situación ahora solo tenía que llegar al mocoso y sacar alguna información relevante de sus ojos y de su doujutsu-

-Si, si es tu hijo, a-aquel día… m-me dejaste embarazada…- desvió la mirada, no lo quería ver, no deseaba ver la mueca de satisfacción en el rostro de él- a-ahora te iras y n-nos dejaras en paz?

- No seas ingenua Hinata, -volteo a verlo ¿De que hablaba? Por que no se iba?- donde esta el niño?

-por favor… q-que p-pretendes lograr con esto?- lo caminar por la habitación y encontrar una foto en la que aparecía Hinata cargando a un bebé de unos dos años-

-es él, cierto? Dudo que haya cambiado mucho desde que tomaron esta foto- la saco del portarretratos y la guardo en su haori si amenazándola lograba lo que deseaba la seguiría amenazando, además ese juego del leopardo y el cervatillo lo estaba entreteniendo bastante, aunque no tanto como al principio- vamos Hinata… no crees que es mejor que mami presente a papá?- habló con burla en sus palabras, mas obvio no podía ser-

-E-es eso lo que q-quieres? Después… d-después no nos molestarás mas, d-de acuerdo?

-No creo que eso sea posible, así que te lo digo de una vez, a pesar de lo divertido de nuestro juego me estoy empezando a cansar, no se como será su doujutsu, eso es lo que me interesa saber por ahora y quizá algún bono extra, si te preocupa su protección o alguna amenaza no te preocupes por ello, no pienso decir por todo el mundo ninja que tengo un hijo el cual podría se presa fácil…

-"Juego? bono extra? Presa fácil?!"-pensaba mientras el otro hablaba- eres… eres un ser…

-no me importa lo que pienses de mi? Es la realidad, o no te da miedo el no conocer las habilidades de tu hijo?-

Aunque le doliese reconocerlo él tenía razón, en especial por que el ojo derecho de Saisuke ya no era blanco, se estaba oscureciendo y eso le causaba preocupación.

-B-bien, permitiré que lo conozcas, y-yo también tengo mis dudas con relación a sus habilidades, a-así que mañana después de que salga de la academia… lo conocerás, primero quiero hablar hoy con él.

-Hmph, como sea, aunque seguramente los ANBUs escucharan y la Hokage también- Hinata se puso pálida- por tu reacción no lo sabe, de igual manera, los espero mañana en el Distrito Uchiha en la tarde, no faltes, sino vendré…

-E-eso sería mejor…-un poco sonrojada y desviando su mirada- Sasuke, g-gomen por pedirte esto pero… sería mejo que tu vinieses, así Saisuke-kun se sentiría mas cómodo…

-Saisuke? Es ese su nombre?- la ex Hyuuga asintió- de acuerdo, vendré a las cuatro

Después, desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a Hinata sentada en el sofá de su sala sin creerse aun lo que había vivido hace segundos. Ciertamente no pensó jamás de los jamases que algo como esto sucediera, definitivamente en alguna vida pasada debió haber echo algo muy malo que estaba pagando en esta vida y que además estaba arrastrando a su pequeño a ese hoyo abismal de incertidumbre, aunque apartando un poco su paranoia ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su hijo que iba a conocer a su padre? Eso no era como decirle "oh! Te compre un nuevo juguete!" era imposible, no sabia como hacerlo…

-Tadaima Oka-chan!!!- al escuchar a su niño cambio su expresión, luego pensaría como decirle todo-

-Okairi Saisuke-kun –el niño corrió a ella y la abrazó- ¿como te fue hoy en la academia?

-¡Perfecto Oka-chan! –mientras reía-¡he aprendido mucho hoy sobre los Hokages! En especial del Yondaime e Iruka-sensei nos mostró una foto de él! Sabes oka-chan? –le sonrió abiertamente a su madre- tío Naruto se parece mucho a él.

Su hijo en verdad que era una joya, una muy brillante e inteligente joya.

-"Eso lo heredó del lado de Sasuke… yo nunca fui muy inteligente en la academia"-pensó con dolor- En serio? Nunca me había dado cuenta cariño.

- Es que oka-chan es muy despistada- se encogió de hombros-

-ummm…, es cierto- se rió- ahora ve a tomar un baño cariño, así podrás merendar algo luego.

-Hai oka-chan!!- se puso un poco serio extrañando a Hinata y dándole la visión mas perturbadora de su vida- en la academia hay algo que no me gusta…

-y que será eso cariño?- no demostró lo que sintió hace un segundo-

-las niñas siempre me persiguen mami, además siempre gritan 'Kyaa!! Kawai!!', y eso no me gusta…

-se rió un poco- Tranquilo Sa-chan, seguro se les pasa pronto, ahora va y toma tu baño

-Oka-chan, crees que tío Naruto y tío Kiba vuelvan pronto?

-En realidad ya están en la aldea, quizás los veas mañana

-Hai, oka-chan, eso espero…

Al ver que su hijo ya se había adentrado al cuarto de baño, ella recordó la expresión del rostro de su hijo de hace unos minutos, podría jurar que era la misma expresión de Sasuke, no tenía dudas de ello, además… su ojo, se oscureció un poco más, eso ya la estaba preocupando, no saber que era lo que le sucedía a su hijo era muy duro para ella. Definitivamente, y aunque no lo deseara admitir, necesitaba de la ayuda de Sasuke para entender que le sucedía a su pequeño, y eso en verdad la hacía sentirse bastante frustrada e inútil y, además como un bono adicional, mala madre.

El resto del día la pasó mas tranquila con su niño y poco a poco se olvidó por completo de que al día siguiente recibiría la visita de Sasuke para que conociera a su hijo, a pesar de no haberlo hecho adrede, así pasó.

Al día siguiente, el pequeño retoño de Hinata le pidió fervientemente a su madre visitar a Naruto, y esta como lo vio con cara de cachorro (cara que usaba para manipularle de vez en cuando xD) acepto a llevarlo a casa del rubio. Luego de que Hinata pasara a recoger a Saisuke por la academia se fueron directamente a casa del tío, y padrino, Naruto en donde estuvieron hasta entradas las cinco de las tarde.

Naruto no quería dejar ir a Saisuke, y la verdad él tampoco deseaba irse del lado de su persona favorita -después de su mamita querida-, así que le pidieron a Hinata que se quedara en casa, no importando que no hubiese otra habitación en el apartamento del rubio.

-anda Hina-chan!! No es como si alguien lo estuviese esperando en la entrada de su casa, dattebayo- dijo el rubio haciendo un mini-puchero.-

Y como si hubieran pasado un interruptor recordó el acuerdo al que había llegado con Sasuke. Vio la hora, ya era tarde, seguramente se habría molestado con ella y para ese momento ya no estuviera allá, así que sin mas que decir dejo que Saisuke se quedara con Naruto, al rato partió a casa, tenía que ir a buscar las ropas del niño y algunos objetos de uso personal.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con un muy molesto Sasuke esperando por ella en la puerta de su casa, siendo vigilado por un ANBU a lo lejos, y por lo que pudo sentir, ese ANBU era nada más y nada menos que Nara Shikamaru.

- "que desgracia tan infinita la mía… no lo puedo creer, por lo menos él es discreto…"- suspiró para prepararse para el reclamo inminente del Uchiha-

-En que demonios estas pensando?- tenia una hora esperando, no estaba de buen humor, y ella no lo ayudaba en nada, simplemente pasó de él para abrir la puerta ¡lo estaba ignorando!- donde carajo está el niño?- no le contestó, entro al apartamento, dejando la puerta abierta para que el pasara-no me ignores, esto es serio, ¡responde!- la tomo del brazo, erró la puerta y la acorraló contra ella- no lo repetiré nuevamente, donde esta el niño?- arrastró cada una de las sílabas de las palabras que pronunció, y por la cercanía provocó que Hinata se pusiera nerviosa-

-e-esta con N-Naruto-kun… g-gomenasai y-yo… se me olvido c-completamente pro la emoción q-que él s-sentía…

-que hace él con Naruto?- era increíble, ¡¿Cómo se le podía olvidar a esa mujer lo que hablaron el día anterior?! En verdad que era una despistada total-

-s-se va a q-quedar esta noche con él…-la cercanía de él hacía que se le dificultara la respiración-

-¿por qué?- generalmente no solía hablar mucho, pero es situación empezaba a desesperarle, aunque podría sacarle provecho a la situación-

-p-porque… ah! D-detente,… o-onegai…-

Sasuke había acercado su rostro al cuello de ella rozándolo con sus labios y nariz de manera bastante provocadora.

-No lo haré- susurró contra su cuello- responde, por qué lo dejaste con él?

-e-él.. es su p-padrino, detente…

-No- la besó desesperadamente-

Mientras en casa de Naruto, un pequeño de ojos claros estaba un poco preocupado, ya había pasado mucho rato desde que su madre se había ido a buscar a buscar unas cosas para él, por eso estaba de pie en frente de la puerta de entrada al apartamento de los Uzumaki, hasta que una voz en su oído lo saco de su espera.

-si quieres vamos por ella-le susurro el rubio sobresaltándolo un poco, a lo que el niño asintió- bien, entonces vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde

Ya no sabía en que momento habían llegado al sofá, ni tampoco el momento en que en vez de intentar alejarlo lo atraía a ella, lo único que sabía era que eso estaba mal y que a pesar de eso desde hace mucho estaba esperando por sentirlo otra vez sobre ella, besándola y tocándola como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, mientras ella suspiraba y enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros de él y él la tocaba en las piernas por debajo del vestido lila que llevaba, pero justamente cuando estaba por quitarle la ropa interior…

-Hinata-chan estas aquí?

-Oka-chan?

… el imbécil rubio que sabía que era padre y no se lo dijo junto con el niño, habían llegado a la casa, y por acto reflejo ella lo alejó y se levanto del sofá arreglándose el vestido para recibir al dobe y al mocoso.

-h… Hai! Estoy a-aquí, en la sala.

Cuando llegaron a la sala el primero en sorprenderse fue Naruto, si Sasuke estaba allí eso no significaba nada bueno para Hinata, y como no tenía idea de lo que él estaba pensando le preocupaba más, en especial al verlo tan cómodamente sentado el sofá, mientras él y Saisuke estaban en la entrada a la sala.

- Sasuke…

-Naruto- le sonrió con superioridad, dándole a entender que ya sabía todo y haciendo que el rubio se molestara un poco apretando sus puños-

Saisuke veía todo, ajeno a lo que en realidad pasaba, aunque él reconocía al hombre que estaba frente a él, era el mismo "onii-chan" con el que había tropezado el día anterior.

-onii-chan…?-

De pronto Sasuke se levantó del sofá con su natural seguridad y se acercó al niño, poniéndoles los pelos de punta a Hinata y sorprendiendo a Naruto, quién no creía capaz a Sasuke de acercársele al pequeño, y mucho menos de decir aquello…

-Iie, es otou-san…-corrigió al niño haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos inmensamente-

-"esto va a ser muy problemático de ahora en adelante…"-pensaba el Nara desde el árbol en el que estaba acostado-

* * *

Cha-chan!!!

Este ha sido todo el cap!!!

Espero les haya gustado, me quedó un poquito largo en comparación con todos los anteriores, pero me gustó como ha salido espero que a ustedes igual!!

Gracias por los reviews a todos!!!

gesy, Naoko Ichigo, helenhr (todo un honor para mi que te guste mi historia n.n), Dark Amy-chan (un honor total de que a una de mis iniciadoras en la pareja le guste mi fic xD), adri-chan, Miyazawa-san, Airi-Hyuga, FEGA (sorry!! No te entendí muy bien, quieres que ponga a Shino con Hina? O.o?), Rin Tsuki y yue yuna

muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!! Los aprecio como no tienen idea!!!

Dentro de poco tratare de poner la conti!!!

BeSoS a mis queridos lectores los amo!!! xD!!!


	9. Capitulo 9: El Reto

Hi hi!!!

Toy de vuelta!!

Aquí esta la esperada conti!!!!

* * *

Capitulo 9:El Reto.

Para una persona mayor, o por lo menos con suficiente edad, es bastante difícil en muchas ocasiones aceptar a alguien que se supone debe ser cercano y nunca ha estado, pero… ¿Cómo lo puede tomar un niño de apenas 5 añitos de edad? Esa era la pregunta que se hacían los mayores en esa sala, hasta Sasuke lo hacía, teniendo en cuenta que no había sido sutil en lo absoluto.

De la impresión que recibió el pequeño dio un paso atrás, su tío Naruto le había enseñado a no huir, y no lo hacia solo que se sentía… extraño. Lo aceptaba, al momento de soplar las velas del pastel de su quinto cumpleaños había pedido como deseo un papá, o conocer al suyo, pero no creía que iba a ser tan pronto.

Hinata y Naruto, al momento de ver aquella proclama tan ruda de Sasuke, cruzaron miradas de preocupación, ambos sabían que Saisuke no era un niño muy expresivo, mas bien un poquito tímido, pero que en el momento que tenia la confianza suficiente daba rienda suelta a expresar todo aquello que sentía, así como lo hacía con Hinata, Naruto y con Kiba algunas veces, pero algo que no ponían en duda era lo firme y determinado –o cabezota- que era el pequeño, y ver que este retrocediera, aunque fuera un paso, n o les pareció bueno a ninguno de los dos. Naruto se interpuso entre padre e hijo.

-suficiente, teme.-pero simplemente, el Uchiha lo ignoró.

-¿me temes?- le pregunto al niño, que estaba parado detrás del rubio había sujetado con una de sus manitas su pantalón.

-Iie…-negó con la cabeza y sorprendió a todos- e-es solo q-que yo no lo conozco…

-"Buena respuesta, mocoso"- pensó el Uchiha complacido.

Hinata se calmó por completo, su hijo a pesar de tener la edad de 5 años era sumamente capaz de comprender situaciones complejas. Lo mejor en todo este asunto era confiar en Saisuke, no es que fuera bueno poner todo ese peso en él, pero era lo único que podía hacer de momento.

-Oka-chan…-busco a la ojiperla con la mirada- …e-en verdad él…?-

La mujer asintió mientras ninguno de los dos hombres perdían detalle de las acciones de pequeño niño, con la diferencia de que Naruto no bajaba su guardia, a ese niño-podría jurarlo- que hasta el Kyubi lo quería (no me resistí xD) y no se iba a arriesgar a que Sasuke cometiera una imprudencia.

Poco a poco soltó a Naruto, y luego como buen niño con la buena educación que su madre la había inculcado se acerco a el Uchiha, y simplemente volvió a sorprender a todos sus mayores, incluido aquel que estaba afuera, que luego de la declaración de paternidad del Uchiha estaba prestando atención a la escena. Luego de ver al que hasta hace poco era un simple "onii-chan" por unos segundos y luego de preguntar su nombre hizo una profunda reverencia mostrándole respeto.

-Encantado de conocerlo Sasuke-san, mi nombre es Saisuke, y espero que podamos llevarnos bien mas adelante- le sonrió inocentemente- tío Naruto, creo que prefiero quedarme hoy en casa, será para otro día que me quede contigo y con Sakura-san, oyasumi nasai- luego de despedirse se marcho en dirección a su habitación, dejando tras de si una situación un poco tensa.

-etto… creo que tengo que volver a casa, pero –suspiró, viendo por un segundo a Sasuke- si deseas puedo quedarme Hinata-

-"maldito dobe…"-pensó Sasuke, no tenía planeado nada por ahora pero quería habla con Hinata y él le estorbaba.

-Iie Naruto –kun d-debes estar todavía c-cansado de la misión, e-es mejor que te vayas…-

-Si tú lo dice, esta bien, me voy y tú teme será mejor que también te vayas ya-

-Hmph, yo tengo mas derecho que tu a quedarme dobe- el rubio le iba a reclamar pero con un gesto la joven lo detuvo y él se fue sin decir nada más.

-¿qué?¿No piensas irte? Ya conociste a mi hijo, ¿puedes decirme algo sobre sus ojos? Imagino que viste la diferencia de color entre sus ojos-

Sasuke se la quedó mirando durante unos momentos y luego le sonrió burlón, haciendo que un estremecimiento la cubriera de pies a cabeza. Esa sonrisa no era normal, y la condenada sonrisa le bajaba las defensas y le quitaba el control de sí misma.

-No tartamudeaste…-Hinata se sonrojó- interesante, ¿Cuánto te puede durar?-

La ultima parte de la frase la molestó, he hizo que se molestara con ella. Al no poder controlar sus expresiones le demostró el dominio que tenía sobre ella, lo peor era que se acercaba poco a poco a ella con unos movimiento tan sorprendentemente delicados. Pero lo que en realidad le molestó fue su descaro ¡Por Dios, su hijo estaba en su habitación! Y conociéndolo no estaba del todo dormido todavía.

No se lo había esperado. Esa mujer… ¡Esa mujer lo abofeteo! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Ninguna mujer antes lo había golpeado, ni siquiera su madre cuando aun vivía. Estaba furioso, tanto que se activó su Sharingan inconscientemente, y emocionado, ella no sería un trofeo fácil de conseguir, ¡que gran reto!.

-D-deja el descaro Sasuke, y responde l-lo que te he preguntado p-para que te vayas de una b-buena vez-

-Hmph- recobró su natural frialdad- es más que obvia la diferencia de color en sus ojos, pero no esperes que con solo ver eso ya conozca el resultado de la mezcla de ambas líneas de sangre-

-E-entonces…?-

-Lo empezaré a entrenar todos los días para supervisar los cambios que presente en su ojo derecho-

-t-tengo opción?- aun estaba molesta, ese hombre era la única persona que lograba eso en ella.

- es mas que obvio que no-

Camino por el pasillo a las habitaciones pasando por dos puertas con unos bonitos carteles uno decía "Saisuke" adornado con dibujos de utensilios ninjas y el otro decía "Hinata" adornado con orquídeas y lirios, y luego llegó a una puerta con el cartel de "Visitas" sin tema en especial.

-dormiré hoy aquí- no dijo mas y entró en la habitación.

Hinata lo observó hasta el momento en que entró en la habitación, era mas que obvio que la tenía donde quería pero a estas alturas del partido ya estaba demasiado agotada, y por ahora, solo tenía un asunto que solucionar, ya después se ocuparía de los otros…

-…Shikamaru-kun, por favor entra tengo algo que pedirte-

-Que problemático- el joven se apareció frente a ella- ¿desde cuando sabes que estoy aquí?-

-desde que…-se sonrojo un poco- Naruto-kun y Saisuke llegaron…-

-Ah…-comprendiendo el sonrojo- que es lo que me quieres pedir?-

-E-eso… d-discreción… n-no le digas a la Hokage, no me m-malinterpretes…-se sonrojó un poco más- e-es solo que… lo q-quiero hacer yo misma-

-Hinata…- el Nara suspiró- sabes que no le debo ocultar nada a la Hokage, aunque sea problemático-

-L-lo se Shikamaru-kun… p-por eso se lo diré mañana, s-solo te pido que n-no se lo digas tu…-

-que problemático es esto…-suspiró- esta bien, hare lo que me pides-

-Arigato Shikamaru-kun-

-No tienes que agradecer, tu hijo es muy valiente Hinata-

-ah?... si, quizás lo sea…-

-acaso lo dudas?-

- Iie, él es valiente, es solo que hoy… no se si haya sido valentía- le sonrió negando- olvídalo, si gustas puedes quedarte acá en la sala descansando-

-…iie, estaré afuera, pero de todas maneras arigato- desapareció de la sala.

Hinata respiró profundamente y luego se dirigió a su habitación a tomar un baño, realmente lo necesitaba para aclarar ideas y tratar de quitar de su cuerpo la sensación de sentir a Sasuke sobre ella, y la sensación de sus besos, de solo recordar sentía su cuerpo arder. Si entre ellos dos no había amor, que estaba segura que eso era así, la atracción que sentía hacia a él era innegable. No solo era por lo atractivo, sino por la sensualidad que despedía por todo su cuerpo, ella simplemente no sabía de si Sasuke estaba completamente enterado de ello, pero la fuerza de su mirada, la forma en que se movía ¡Wow! Realmente era algo que le gustaba en él, se sonrojaba solo de pensar eso. Al cabo de un rato salió del baño ya con un pijama de dos piezas, una camiseta y un pantaloncillo corto de color azul marino, que hacía juego con una bata del mismo color. Lo que no se esperaba era que al salir del baño él se encontrara allí sentado sobre su cama.

-Saisuke-kun que haces aquí? Creí que ya estabas dormido, cariño- se acercó a él.

-No puedo dormir oka-chan…-

-No? Ummm… -se llevó la mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa y luego le sonrió- ¿deseas dormir hoy conmigo, cariño? Creo que tengo un espacio en mi cama para ti-

-Hai!, yo… si quiero oka-chan-

En cuanto escucho la respuesta de su hijo se acostó en la cama y Saisuke se acostó dándole la espalda para que su madre lo abrazara, para sentirse mas seguro, seguridad que no solo necesitaba él, sino que Hinata también la necesita y mucha. Había algo que no dejaba al niño tranquilo, y era eso lo que no lo dejaba dormir, por eso había ido ha hablar con su madre.

-…oka-chan, tu… no querías que otou-sama volviera, verdad?- habló bajito a su madre para no alterarla con su pregunta.

-… ¿por qué preguntas eso, cariño?- evadió su pregunta.

-por que cuando llegué con el tío Naruto tu tenias cara de susto oka-chan, y cuando él me dijo que era mi otou-sama estabas muy blanca oka-chan-

-…- se le había olvidado lo detallista que era su niño, y justamente el se encargó de recordárselo- oh, cariño… -lo abrazó mientras estaban acostados- no es lo que piensas, es solo que no pensaba decirte todavía que él es tu otou-san –sintió un sabor amargo en la boca al decir eso- … pero él estaba muy ansioso por decírtelo –mintió, aunque no del todo.

-… ya veo- guardó silencio por un momento- oka-chan tu odias a otou-sama?-

-Iie, ¿Cómo puedes crees eso, cariño? –Sonrió aunque Saisuke no pudiera verla- Sasu… tu otou-san me dio el mejor de los regalos, cariño, solo por eso jamás podría odiarlo-

- y… que fue lo que…- bostezó- lo que otou-sama te dio…?- hablaba bajito por el sueño que ya lo asediaba.

-tu, cariño,-lentamente le habló- tu eres el mejor regalo que he recibido…- le besó la cabeza- ahora duerme.-

-Arigato oka-chan…-

Como si de un jutsu se tratara Saisuke se durmió rápidamente, sin embargo ahora era Hinata la que no podía dormir, por lo que luego de asegurarse de que el pequeño estaba completamente seguro se levanto de la cama para ir a la cocina a prepararse un té para luego tratar de conciliar el sueño, sin sospechar que minutos antes Sasuke había logrado escuchar la conversación que mantuvo con su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-. Momentos Antes-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encontraba acostado viendo el techo. No deseaba dormir, todavía sentía deseos de algo más, y ese algo era la mujer que dormía en una de las habitaciones vecinas. Cualquier otro hombre en su lugar estaría igual y eso, en realidad, lograba incomodarlo, para él era un gran problema porque él no es cualquier hombre, él es el Gran Vengador Sasuke Uchiha por lo tanto tenía que eliminar esa incomodidad de su ser.

Se levantó de la cama y salió a paso lento de aquella habitación que estaba ocupando con la intención de dirigirse a la de la ojiperla deseaba sentir su cuerpo, sentirla nuevamente de él, además ¿que importaba si tenían sexo otra vez? Ella tuvo un hijo suyo, así que tener sexo y pasarla bien un rato no tenía nada de malo, o por lo menos eso era lo que venia repitiendo su mente a gritos y también la pedía que se apurara en llegar a la habitación, con lo que no contaba era con escuchar esa conversación.

-… ya veo-…- oka-chan tu odias a otou-sama?-

-Iie, ¿Cómo puedes crees eso, cariño? –…- Sasu… tu otou-san me dio el mejor de los regalos, cariño, solo por eso jamás podría odiarlo-

- y… que fue lo que…- escucho como bostezo el niño- lo que otou-sama te dio…?-.

-tu, cariño,-…- tu eres el mejor regalo que he recibido…-…- ahora duerme.-

No lo odiaba, eso… eso era bueno ¿verdad?, ¡Que pensaba! Eso no tenía importancia, bueno era más que obvio que no podía quitarse la "incomodidad" con el niño en el cuarto y la verdad no quería volver al cuarto por lo que se dirigió a la sala y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás que tenía Hinata, y luego de un rato la vio salir de su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Momento actual-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"no se cuanto tiempo mis nervios puedan aguantar todo esto…-suspiró- y mañana… ¡¿como se lo diré a Tsunade-sama?! –cara de terror- me va a matar…-suspiró nuevamente- va a dejar a mi hijo huérfano! NOOO!!!"- pensó, y cascadas salían de sus ojos- m-me estoy c-comportando muy i-infantil, esto n-no puede seguir así…- terminó de servirse una taza de té-s-solo le diré a la H-hokage y ya, e-es todo…-habló para sí misma sin sospechar de la presencia del Uchiha que veía entretenido sus expresiones, pero que decidió intervenir.

-Y una vez que lo hagas cambia el documento de nacimiento de Saisuke-

-A-ajá, y ¿q-que quieres que diga?- preguntó irónica sin darse la vuelta.

-Uchiha Saisuke- le dijo sabiendo que ella no se había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento se giró- después de todo es mi hijo.-

-¡S-Sasuke! ¿d-desde…-se sonrojó apenada-…desde c-cuando estas aquí?

-desde antes que tu entraras a la cocina, hmph, no se como has sobrevivido a las misiones ninja que te han asignado-

-N-no me juzgues, Uchiha. Tú no me conoces.-

-Cierto, así que ¿Quién eres Hinata?- la miró fijamente mientras se levantaba del asiento y caminaba hacia la cocina acercándose a ella.- ¿Eres la vergonzosa Hinata o acaso la mujer que se enfrentó a mi defendiendo a su hijo?- la acorraló contra el mueble de la cocina.

-S-soy… soy…-tragó y con mucho esfuerzo lo miró a los ojos- s-soy a quien no podrás tener.- declaró.

-¿Acaso es eso un reto, Hinata?- sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-T-tómalo como quieras Sasuke- la piernas le estaban fallando.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero- la tomo de la barbilla y acerco sus labios hasta el oído de ella para susurrarle- a cualquier costo…-la sintió temblar.

-C-como digas…- se separó de él rápidamente y saliendo de la cocina le habló- e-eso l-lo veremos…-

-"Esto puede ser divertido…"- sonrió de lado.

* * *

Hi Hi!!!

Minna-san!!!

Lamento la demora!! Lo que pasa es que en estas fechas se me ha complicado un poco poder hacer la conti u///u lo siento mucho!!! Espero puedan entenderme esto y disculpármelo… n///nU

Gracias por todos los reviews!!!! Los agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón!!!

¡¡¡Gracias a todos ustedes LennaParis, hyuuga, DarkAmy-chan, Naoko Ichigo, Airi-Hyuga, Alexandra, nabm, hitory-chan, gesy, FEGA, takane65, hinata//sasuke!!!

Y también Gracias a todos aquellos que solo leen este fic!!!

¡¡¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!!!!

Espero que les gustara este cap!! Lamento haberlos dejado en este punto pero… kukuku *w* estoy pensando en el plan de Sasu-chan jiji n//un

Los quiero mucho todos y todas!! BeSoS!!!

Y otra vez…

¡¡¡¡¡FELIZA NAVIDAD!!!!!

HOHOHO xD


	10. Capitulo 10: Manipulaciones

Hi Hi Everybody!!! xD

Ni Naruto ni todos sus personajes son de mi pertenencia!!! TT_TT

La razón de mi retraso será expuesta al final u_u aunque no haya razón que valga ToT.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 10: Manipulaciones.

Se encontraba sentada en el largo corredor de cara al enorme jardín, que llevaba semanas tratando de recuperar, de aquel lugar doblando algunas prendas. La joven madre se encontraba sumergida en su mente pensando en todos los cambios que se habían presentado en su vida en las últimas semanas de su vida, estaba asombrada con lo mucho que puede cambiar una vida… o dos, en este caso, por el capricho, orgullo y quien sabe que cosas más de una persona que realmente la hacía sacar un carácter ajeno al suyo. Suspiró al darse cuenta que tenía una de las pequeñas camisas de su hijo apretada entre sus manos por la frustración que la daba recordar como se había presentado todo después de que le dijo a la Hokage que Uchiha Sasuke es el padre de su pequeño, de solo recordar eso le daban nervios…

.-.-.-.-. aproximadamente tres semanas y media.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó al sentir una patada viendo como a Saisuke se le escurría un hilillo de baba por una lado de su boquita, vio la hora… 7:20 a.m., Saltó de la cama rápidamente, las clases en la academia ninja empezaban a las 8:00 a.m. von todo el dolor del mundo se levanto de la cama y despertó a su hijo para enviarlo a tomar un baño y se vistiera rápidamente para luego servirle un rápido desayuno luego de ella bañarse y vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, para las 7:45 a.m. ya ella estaba en la cocina llamando a su hijo.

-¡Saisuke-chan! Ven a comer la tamagoyaki ya esta lista, y si no vienes ahora a comer luego llegaras tarde a la academia-

-¡Hai Oka-chan! Ya voy!- gritó desde su habitación.

Madre e hijo realizaban su rutina diaria desde la llegada de la ojiperla después de la misión, donde generalmente se levantaban tarde y luego empezaban a del desayuno para luego casi correr al hospital o a la misión en caso de Hinata y a la academia en el caso del niño. Sin embargo ese día apareció un nuevo integrante que no estaba familiarizado con esa clase de gritos matutinos.

Sasuke al escuchar el ir y venir de madre e hijo se despertó irremediablemente, algo que le hubiera pasado a cualquier persona normal y a él, que era de sueño liviano por estar siempre en guardia. Así que se desperezó un poco para luego salir de la habitación y casi ser tropezado por un manchón azul que identifico como "su hijo" para luego tomarlo por la camisa, como si se tratara de un cachorro de buena raza, y ponerlo a su altura analizándolo un poco y haciendo que al niño se le colorearan las mejillas de un tenue rosa pálido, aunque lo que realmente deseaba ver eran sus ojos, a diferencia de la noche anterior se podría decir que ambos ojos estaban dejando de ser los blancos ojos Hyuuga para comenzar a ser grises, la pregunta que pasaba por su mente era ¿Qué tanto se oscurecerán los ojos de ese niño?. Y así divagaban sus pensamientos y planes hasta que una voz un tanto infantil cortó sus pensamientos.

-O-ohayo Sasuke-san… -saludó el menor- e-etto… podría bajarme?-

-"Que graciosa vista…"- pensaba el Uchiha mientras veía como el niño se agarraba el borde da su camisa azul marino y lo veía desviando la vista y sonrojado, se le pareció a un pequeño perrito. Luego lo bajo- …anda-le dijo- donde está tu madre?-

-En la cocina, está sirviendo el desayuno, ¿se nos va a unir a comer Sasuke-san?-

-Quizás-

Después de su extraña conversación ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde a Hinata casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a Sasuke, ya que se le había olvidado que él había dormido allí. Sasuke pensó que no sabía cómo había sobrevivido su hijo con semejante madre tan despistada.

-…ano... ohayo Sasuke-kun, onegai toma asiento…-trató de parecer lo más normal posible- "ni modo, me quedo sin desayunar hoy"-pensó.

Sin contestar el saludo Sasuke tomo asiento en una de las sillas mientras veía como Hinata le servía el desayuno a Saisuke, el cual literalmente lo engulló repitiendo una y otra vez que se le estaba haciendo tarde para la academia.

Al cabo de unos minutos justamente cuando el menor se retiro a buscar su mochila con todo lo que iba a necesitar para su día el Uchiha se dispuso a hablarle a Hinata, la cual se estaba incomodando de sentir la profunda mirada de él clavada en su nuca.

-¿Ahora soy "Sasuke-kun"?- dejó de lado el plato con el vacio- si no mal recuerdo anoche era "Uchiha"-

-E-eso es algo que será mejor hablarlo en otro momento- se quitó el delantal que estaba usando y lo colgó- por ahora tengo que…-tragó saliva- tratar de sobrevivir a Tsunade-sama- un escalofrió la recorrió por completo.

-Le temes a la Hokage- no era pregunta.

-Iie… no le temo, ¡le tengo terror!- se tapo el rostro negando con la cabeza- e-es que tú no has estado los últimos años Sasuke-kun, e-esa mujer es… ¡terri…!- se cortó un tanto sonrojada al darse cuenta el tono casual que estaba tomando la conversación- etto… nos veremos luego, cierra la puerta si te vas antes-

-hmph, lo que sea-

-¡¡¡Oka-chan!!! Es tarde!!!- se escucho el grito desde la entrada.

-Ya voy Saisuke!- y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina.

-Hinata,…-la llamó- gracias por el desayuno-

La vio sonrojarse totalmente y abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces tratando de decir algo si éxito, hasta que se rindió, y sonrojada se dirigió al encuentro con su hijo, sin imaginarse el tremendo caos que con esas palabras desato en el interior de la mujer.

-Oka-chan ¿te sientes bien? Estas toda roja-

Escuchó lo dicho por el niño y sonrió, no era una mueca de superioridad como hubiera esperado mostrar en esa situación, sino más bien una de complacencia, se sentía bien, a pesar de lo exaltado de su despertar, podría decirse que disfruto de su desayuno "familiar".

-N-n-n-no es n-nada- se aclaró la garganta- apresúrate, cariño, que se te hace tarde y luego Iruka-sensei se molestara contigo y… y quizá me reprenda a mí-

-Hai oka-chan, mentirosa-

-eehhh…!!! Saisuke-kun!!-lo reprendió- Soy tu madre!!- quiso escucharse molesta sin lograrlo.

-haaaii… nee, oka-chan!! Ya vámonos- y riendo salió corriendo del departamento.

-Saisuke! Espera!... oh Kami-sama, cuídanos hoy…- saliendo tras su hijo.

Definitivamente, hacía muchos años que no disfrutaba tanto una mañana, y en sus adentros esperaba tener mañanas como esa muy seguidas en un futuro, ahora no solo era un reto por tener a esa mujer nuevamente en su lecho, sino un reto por tener algo parecido a una "familia", que hace mucho no tenía…

Minutos después Hinata que ya se encaminaba a la torre del Hokage, luego de haber dejado en la academia ninja a Saisuke, con los nervios al borde del colapso.

-b-bueno… ya no puedo retractarme, tengo que decirle todo…-

-Decir ¿qué, Hinata?-

-Shino-kun! M-me asustaste… no creí que me estuvieran escuchando….-estaba realmente apenada.

-Es normal que si vas caminando por la calle y hablando sola alguien te escuche-

-Gomen… es solo que-suspiró- el día de hoy va a ser un tanto complicado, y no creo que sea solo para mí-

-Solo trata de hacer lo mejor-

-Hai, eso haré…Oh! Antes que lo olvide- se sonrojó- ¿Cómo esta Shiho-chan?-

-Ella está bien, nos estamos preparando para comunicar nuestra relación al Clan-

-Me alegra que después de lo que pasaste con tu compromiso estés con la persona con la que quieres estar, Shino-kun, de verdad…-

-¿y tú Hinata?-

-¿yo? ¿Yo que, Shino-kun?-

-¿estás con la persona con quien quieres estar?-

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente haciendo que un fuerte eco la atacara. No tenía respuesta, se le dificultaba todavía decir con claridad lo que sentía, a pesar de que sabía que no debería ser así…

-Yo…, Shino-kun yo…-

-Me tengo que ir- la interrumpió- Shiho me está esperando, nos vemos después Hinata-

-Etto… Hai, Shino-kun, dale mis saludos a Shiho-chan-

Después de su corta platica con su compañero de equipo Hinata siguió con su camino a la Muerte a manos de la Hokage, solo esperaba que no fuera muy doloroso. En cuanto llegó, Shizune la recibió como siempre, de manera amable y agradable aunque con algo de prisa ya que debía completar una tarea que había encargado su maestra, pero de igual manera le permitió tener a Hinata una audiencia con Tsunade-sama.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá?-

-Etto… "¿Cómo puedo empezar a decirlo?"…ano.. Tsunade-sama…-

-Si, Hinata, lamento tener que apresurarte pero realmente estoy bastante ocupada.-

-Hai!... demo…-jugando con sus dedos- e-es complicado Tsunade-sama-

-Hace mucho que no hacías eso Hinata- le señalo los dedos y la joven se sonrojó deteniendo el juego de inmediato- de que se trata el asunto que te tiene tan preocupada.-

-Es… -tomo aire y prefirió soltarlo de una sola vez- ¡El padre de Saisuke es Uchiha Sasuke!-

-Ah, ¿solo por eso estabas preocu…?¡¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!!-

Y así fue como ese día se escuchó el gran grito de la hokage, el cual llegó hasta los oídos de un rubio que se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha acompañando a un viejo Sannin que aun no recuperaba la conciencia, pero aquel grito le causo escalofríos y le dio un terrible presentimiento.

-Nee ero-sennin…-le habló al inconsciente- ¿Cuándo piensas despertar? Me gustaría ir a comer ramen y que tú pagues jeje- a pesar de la broma, su mirada se notaba bastante triste y dolida- ero-sennin…, en verdad me gustaría que volvieras, hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte y que tienes que enterarte, ¿sabes? Sasuke volvió aunque me preocupa mucho eso –suspiró- Hina-chan no creo que la deba estar pasando muy bien, pero me gustaría que ella fuese capaz de sacar al teme de su propia oscuridad antes de que sea tarde…eh?-unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su monologo – adelante, está abierto-

-G-gomen, Naruto, demo H-Hokage- sama ha mandado a llamarte a-así que…-temblando- p-por favor preséntate lo m-as pronto posible- y como llegó se fue.

-¿Kotetsu-san?-"¿Por qué habrá estado así?" pensó-…e-esto tiene mala pinta- se encaminó a la oficina de la Vieja lo más rápido posible "al mal paso darle prisa", es llamada no le daba buena espina en lo mas mínimo.

Al cabo de unos momentos estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, aun indeciso de si entrar o no hasta que escucho la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de dicho lugar.

-Me niego- decía la Vieja.

-demo Tsunade-sama… en cierto modo pienso que es mejor así, por lo menos ya podrá tener un apellido- decía… ¿Hinata? ¿Esa era su Hinata-chan? Si, sin duda.

-Puede que tengas razón-decía pensativa- demo, ¡me niego!, no puede después de todo este tiempo regresar y esperar tener un familia de esta manera ¿Quién demonios se cree que es ese imbécil?- oh no, la vieja estaba molesta, mejor regresaba en otro momento, además no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tiene razón Tsunade-sama- escucho decir a Hinata justo cuando él empezaba a dar la vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar- demo…, prefiero que Saisuke lleve el apellido Uchiha antes que no tenga ninguno…- está bien, eso no le gustó del todo. Escuchó a la Hokage suspirar con resignación.

-De acuerdo, firmare el nueva acta- …

-¡¿QUÉ?! Hinata-chan, Obaa-chan! ¿Se han vuelto locas, 'ttebayo?! – Entró sin pensar.- ¿Cómo que Uchiha?

-Naruto-kun!-

-Hmph, al fin llegas Naruto, contigo tengo un asunto que arreglar, y es justamente sobre este asunto también- a la rubia la rodeaba un aura asesina y en sus ojos se veían una muy peligrosas llamas.

-e-etto… Obaa-chan t-t-tranquilízate onegai…-tragó grueso, completamente aterrorizado.

-¡¡¡TU LO SABÍAS!!!!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. actual-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Pobre Naruto-kun… recibió una reprimenda muy fuerte por parte de la Hokage por mi causa… me siento culpable de eso"-

Hinata había terminado de doblar la ropa limpia y ya se estaba encaminando al cuarto de su pequeño para guardarla en su lugar. Caminar por ese lugar todavía se le hacía un tanto extraño, después de todo ese no era su pequeño apartamento de 3 habitaciones, una sala-comedor y una pequeña cocina. No, esa era la casa principal de los territorios Uchiha, casa en la que vivió su compañero cuando era joven. Con esto otro recuerdo de ese mismo día vino a su mente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Hace aproximadamente tres semanas y media (Por la tarde)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era casi la hora de llegada de Saisuke, y a Hinata le extrañaba que después de haber regresado a casa Sasuke no le hubiera dirigido la palabra, ¡Por Kami-sama! Puede que no le hablara pero sí que sentía su profunda mirada clavada en ella. Cuando volvió y le informo que oficialmente era padre, cuando hizo el almuerzo, cuando arreglaba el pequeño apartamento y cuando hacía la merienda para Saisuke… Parecía como si estuviera analizando una estrategia de batalla, y eso le tenía un tanto nerviosa. Si eso hubiese pasado unos cuantos años atrás seguro se hubiera desmayado, pero definitivamente le agradecía a él haber quitado aquél "exceso de inocencia" que le bloqueaba los sentidos, por lo menos ahora le podía hacer frente a muchas situaciones que en el pasado no podría.

-Nos mudamos-

-Gomen, Sasuke-kun, creo haber escuchado mal- le sonrió amablemente mientras escuchaba como la puerta de entrada se abría.

-Tadaima Oka-chan, Sasuke-san-saludó a los dos mayores que se encontraban en la sala.

-Nos mudamos, no escuchaste mal.-

-¿A dónde, Sasuke-san?-se aventuró a preguntar el pequeño.

-A los territorios Uchiha, de mi Clan,-hizo una pausa mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que se sonrojara un poco- tu Clan.- completo dejándolo un poco desorientado.

-D-demo yo no soy un…-lo interrumpió.

-Si lo eres, ¿no es así, Hinata?-

-ah?... Hai,- camino hasta el pequeño y le sonrió, considerando dejar la vida ninja para convertirse en actriz- ahora eres Uchiha Saisuke.-

-Tengo apellido… -sorprendido-demo… ¿Cómo..?-

-Dale las gracias a tu padre, Saisuke-chan-

-Arigato o-oto-san…-

Bien, todo de acuerdo a lo planeado, aunque ese estremecimiento que sintió cuando su recién estrenado hijo lo llamó padre no lo esperaba, acaso… ¿le emocionó que él le llamara así? ¿Qué tontería! En estos momentos no podía perder tiempo en sentimentalismos, lo único en lo que se debía ocupar es en asegurarse que su Clan no muera con él y con Itachi, ¡nada más!

-Como sea…-se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado- solo vayan preparándose para la mudanza.-

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos a mudar con oto-san? De verdad Oka-chan?-

-Etto…- ver a su hijo con los ojos brillando de emoción, no le dejó decir lo que en verdad deseaba, ella en realidad quería decir…- hai, Saisuke-chan, tu oto-san y yo lo hablamos hoy en la mañana- NO!! Eso era lo que quería decir pero realmente no podía matar la ilusión de su pequeño hijo, y ya se había dado cuenta que Sasuke estaba al tanto de su mayor debilidad, ese brillo en sus ojos negros y misteriosos y tentador… ¡¿A dónde iban esos pensamientos?! Ese hombre la estaba manipulando con su hijo!! El brillo de sus ojos lo delataba claramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Actual-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así, una semana después de eso y de que se recuperó buena parte de la casa, se mudaron a los Territorios perteneciente al Clan de los Uchiha a vivir los tres juntos como una "familia feliz".

Aunque los últimos días le estaba preocupando a Hinata el entrenamiento que Sasuke le daba al pequeño que ya no tenía los ojos blancos como en su nacimiento. Hacía una semana ya habían dejado de cambiar sus ojos, ahora tenía los ojos de color gris oscuros.

Aquel entrenamiento, ella sabía que era por el bien del niño, pero le parecía que Sasuke se excedía a veces… y le parecía raro que en este momento no se escuchara a Saisuke caer, a Sasuke no le temblaba el pulso para ser severo con el niño, y eso la molestaba en gran manera, y le traía muy malos recuerdos de su infancia cuando entrenaba con su padre.

Era mejor ir a vigilarlos…

Cuando llegó al dojo de aquella casa y abrió la puerta no le gustó lo que vio. Sasuke dándole un golpe a Saisuke y enviándolo al piso haciéndolo rodar hasta una pared. Alarmada se acerco al niño.

-Saisuke… cariño…-

-¿Qué crees que haces, Hinata? Apártate, esto es un entrenamiento-

-¡Es suficiente Sasuke-kun!- exclamó con furia contenida- te estás sobrepasando, es solo un niño, ¡no le puedes hacer esto!-

-Saisuke, levántate-ignoró a Hinata. El niño con dificultad se levantó- lo has hecho bien hoy, retírate a descansar, mientras hablo con tu madre-

-H-hai, oto-san…- se notaba cansado, y bastante lastimado.

-Saisuke…-susurró- cariño, ve a darte un baño-

-Hai, Oka-chan- le sonrió saliendo del dojo, en cuanto no lo vieron y dejaron de escucharse sus pasos se dispusieron a hablar.

-¿Por qué…?- la interrumpió.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, necesitamos que despierte su Doujutsu, para saber si tiene el Sharingan, el Byakugan o si es que tiene un Doujutsu diferente.-

-d-demo… ¡al paso que vas lo vas a matar antes de que se revele su doujutsu! Y te recuerdo que sí, yo quiero saber de sus habilidades, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarlo así solo tiene 5 años!-

-Tú más que nadie debería saber cómo son los entrenamientos dentro de los clanes, así que no me vengas con esas-

Hinata recordó en ese momento todos los entrenamientos a los cuales fue sometida cuando era una niña bajo la rigurosa vigilancia de su padre.

-J-justamente por eso Sasuke-kun… n-no quiero que Saisuke pase por algo así… onegai…- bajó su mirada, no deseaba que el viese como se cristalizaban sus ojos ni el dolor por el recuerdo que apareció en ellos.

-¿Qué vas a darme a cambio por hacer lo que dices?- se le acerco hasta que sus cuerpos casi se rozan.

-¿De qué hablas?- le dijo desconcertada.

-¿qué es lo que yo gano con esto?-

-Es tu hijo también, a pesar de todo, lo es… ¿c-como lo puedes usar para una negociación?-

-Porque puedo…-la sujeto de una muñeca.

-Y-y... ¿qué es lo que deseas?-

Hinata sentía en su interior una gran rabia, ese hombre estaba manejando todo a su antojo, y ella lo estaba dejando tener todo el control, lo único que vio ella después de hacerle esa pregunta fue una sonrisa para nada inocente en el rostro de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar de un bosque en el País del Té…

-AAHHHH!!!-

-¡¡¡CALLATE SUIGETSU!!! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, renacuajo?!-

-¿y a ti qué demonios te ocurre? Deberías estar igual, ya tenemos un mes buscando e Itachi no aparece por ningún lado, ¡es frustrante! Yo debería estar en Konoha conquistando a la Princesa, ¡no aquí!-

-¡BAKA!- golpeo fuertemente al peliblanco- ¡¿eso es lo único que te importa?! Por supuesto que me molesta no encontrar al muy maldito demo…-

-Será mejor que sigas buscando Karin, no sé cuánto tiempo podré controlarme estando lejos de Sasuke-

-¿Ves, Suigetsu? Eso es lo que te debería preocupar, no eso de estar de…-

-Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Bruja?-

-¿lo encontraste?-

-Hai…, al fin…-con los ojos brillantes de emoción- ¡Al fin tengo su rastro! Vamos, síganme-

Siguiendo a Karin, se encaminaron en dirección a Itachi para luego avisar a Sasuke, pero no esperaban encontrarse con una escena más extraña que esa que vieron.

Una pequeña casa estilo oriental, con un lindo jardín y con una pequeña cerca, una muy linda casita con una chica de larga cabellera como la plata y extraños ojos fucsia oscuro con un traje tradicional digno de una princesa de cuento sentada en el corredor externo (N/A: no sé cómo se llama ese corredor, es como el corredor donde se sienta Hiashi a tomar el té cuando se lo lleva Hinata) tejiendo con un aura de paz rodeándola, y luego de unos segundos viéndola escondidos en unos arbustos la presencia de aquel a quien buscaban aparece junto con alguien más que puso en alerta al de ojos violetas, pero lo que realmente les sorprendió fue el hecho del recibimiento que la joven le dio al Uchiha en cuanto lo vio.

-Itachi-sama-

La joven se levanto cuidadosamente dejando el tejido que estaba haciendo a un lado y caminado hasta puerta de la cerca, allí era donde estaba el Uchiha detenido esperando la llegada de la joven dama de voz angelical.

-Itachi-sama- repitió al estar junto a él en el momento en que le acarició el rostro- okaerinasai, me alegra que haya vuelto-

-Tadaima,- le respondió con el mismo gesto, acariciándole también los finos labios rosa a la chica- deberías estar descansando, en tu estado no es bueno que hagas esfuerzo-

-No se preocupe no pasará nada- le sonrió dulcemente, y luego se dio cuenta del acompañante del Uchiha, saludándole igual con una sonrisa- konnichiwa Kisame-san, ¿va a quedarse hoy?-

- Shizuka-san, no en esta ocasión, tengo cosas que hacer…-dando media vuelta y empezando a andar- vendré a buscarte de ser necesario Itachi- desapareció sin decir más.

-Itachi-sama, vayamos adentro, le prepararé un té- se dio la vuelta para empezar a andar, pero Itachi la detuvo.

-Shizuka aun no me has dado la bienvenida correctamente-

-gomen nasai Itachi-sama, fue mi error…-

Se le acerco lentamente pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Itachi y luego de acercarse a su rostro le besó, para luego del beso entrar a la casa de la mano con el Uchiha, dejando más que sorprendidos a los tres integrantes de "Hebi".

-"E-esto se cuenta y no se cree…"-

-"¡Malditos Uchihas! ¿Cómo demonios hacen para conseguirse mujeres que están tan buenas?"-

-"…ah…"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gomenasai!!!! Lamento toda la tardanza!!!! TToTT

En verdad lo siento muchísimo!! Pero la universidad me esta succionando en alma u.u Tengo que madrugar mucho y me acuesto tarde… se que realmente no es excusa pero bueh… gomen TToTT

Espero que este capi haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes mis queridos amigos viciosos del fic al igual que yo xD

mmmm….. Si super importante!!! GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS!!!! LOS QUIERO A TODOS!!!! n////n Me animan muxo!!!

**FEGA**!!! Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Espero haberte, aunque se un poco, complacido con tu petición xD aunque bueh…. Creo que no fue muxa cosa u.u… gomen…

**DarkAmy-chan**!!! Jejeje me he tardado como muxo… bueh… espero que te haya gustado muxo el cap… oh! Tengo entendido que anduviste de cumple.. así que Feliz Cumple!!! Aunq está como tardía la felicitación xD

**nabm** espero que te haya gustado el cap, aunque todavía vas a quedarte con un poco de duda por lo que esté planeando este maquiavélico Sasuke… xD

**Naoko Ichigo**jijijijij bueno… hina sobrevivió a la hokage, por lo menos, eso cuenta como que le fue bien nee? x Desperro que el cap sea de tu gusto..

**gesy,** **LennaParis****,** **Haru LightMoon****,** **Bella Uchija****, ****Jane Nylleve** gracias por su review!!! n.n!!! Los aprecio muxo con todo mi corazón!!!

**hinata//sasuke** espero que con este no te hayas quedado tan tensa xD aunque creo que lo dudo xDDD

**black-sky-666**me alegra bastante que te guste mi fic, lo hago con muxo cariño para todos y me encantaría que lo sigas!! n///n

Acepto sugerencias y peticiones!! Pero con buenes intencsiones las criticas (constructivas no destructivas!!!) por fa!!! xDDD


	11. Capitulo 11: Suelta mi mano

Capítulo 11: Suelta mi mano…

- Shizuka, ven aquí.

Itachi desde el futón en el que se encontraba sentado veía a Shizuka al otro lado de shôji mientras ella se quitaba el cargado Kimono. Cuando termino de doblarlo y guardarlo se dirigió al lado de Itachi, quien al igual que ella solo estaba usando una yukata, que era la ropa que acostumbraba a usar siempre que estaba en casa. A Shizuka la relajaba mucho ver a Itachi de esa manera, más relajado y sin tensiones. Itachi por su parte al momento de llegar a su hogar junto a Shizuka intentaba lo más que podía disfrutar de su compañía porque sabía que dentro de poco ya no podría estar con ella, entre su propia enfermedad y lo que tenía planeado desde mucho, no había manera de evitar el adiós que se cernía sobre ellos y que pronto, en el momento que dejara es casa, los separaría para siempre.

- Disculpa por la tardanza -le sonrió, sentándose en las piernas de Itachi lo abrazó- te he extrañado tanto Itachi.

- Sigo diciendo que esto es una mala idea-

¿Mala? Eso era quedarse corto, en realidad era una muy mala, mala, mala idea, la peor que podía existir en el mundo.

- Si me quedo aquí existe el peligro que en algún momento quiera matar y la mujer se puede ver envuelta en el asunto.

- Ja! No es como si se pierde mucho realmente, además si eso ocurre puede que Itachi sea quien te mate y no al contrario.

- ¡Por supuesto que se pierde algo zanahoria! Y a diferencia de ti es una belleza la que se perdería.

- ¡Suigetsu, idiota! –pasando su mano por su cabello se calmó- lo que sea, es lo mejor aunque sea arriesgado, a menos que te quedes aquí mientras nosotros volvemos a Konoha y avisamos a Sasuke, no es el plan más brillante que exista pero es el que más rápido nos podemos plantear.

- ¿Que pasará si se va de aquí?

- Lo sigues y luego nosotros te seguimos a ti, es así de fácil.

- oh, sí, claro, y si Itachi me ve me dejo matar y así ustedes siguen el rastro de mi cadáver.- añadió Suigetsu sarcásticamente.

- No sería mala idea, ¿verdad, Juugo?

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Entonces que Juugo se quede como era el plan original, y listo. Lo importante es que ya ubicamos a Itachi en un lugar, lo demás vendrá cuando Sasuke esté con nosotros.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré. No me arriesgaré de privar al mundo de una chica tan bella como esa, y así, una vez que Sasuke se encargue de Itachi yo me quedaré con ella.

Karin le hizo una mueca a Suigetsu para después terminar rápidamente de planear su estrategia, al finalizarla luego Karin y Juugo partieron rápidamente en dirección a Konoha.

Los golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su jardín que de a poco empezaba a cobrar vida. Si las interrupciones seguían nunca iba a poder terminar pero, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, ya Sasuke se había encargado a acorralarla completamente, lo único que le faltaba para sentirse como su mascota personal era que le pusiera un collar con cadena, aunque la verdad sea dicha, al momento en que se casasen el anillo cumpliría esa función… ¡oh, sí! Se iban a casar, ese era el resultado de la "negociación" que tuvo con él cuando hablaron de los entrenamientos de Saisuke, algo que tenía que reconocer era lo astuto que podía ser Sasuke, pero la verdad es que en cierta forma lo detestaba completamente. Sasuke realmente podía sacar lo peor de ella, ya sea él aprovechándose de su debilidad o ella respondiéndole en alguna discusión, con nadie más ella podía ser así.

Se levantó y dejó todos los instrumentos del jardín mientras seguían tocando la puerta de la casa con insistencia, escuchó que Sasuke detuvo su entrenamiento, seguramente molesto de ver interrumpida su concentración. Cuando llego a la entrada principal se sorprendió, no creyó que eso volviera a pasar, sin embargo no le extrañó. Frente a la puerta de su casa estaba Naruto con maleta en mano… otra vez.

-Hinata-chan, lo siento mucho, pero será que me puedo quedar con ustedes.

-Naruto-kun…-parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar- ah, sí, pasa por favor.

Al momento en que llegaron a la sala Sasuke entró sin camisa y con una toalla en el cuello para secarse el sudor. El Uchiha se fijó en la maleta junto al sillón de su sala y luego vio a Naruto. Desde que Hinata y él empezaron a vivir juntos hace casi un mes Naruto se había quedado con ello ya en varias oportunidades, lo que lo hacía preguntarse cuántas veces se había quedado en la habitación de invitados en el apartamento de Hinata.

-Te volvió a echar de casa.

-Sí, Sakura-chan ha estado peor de carácter conmigo desde hace casi un mes,-habló con una sonrisa triste- cuando empezaron las peleas y su mal humor, creí que estaba embarazada, ¿sabes?

-Realmente no lo sé, ¿por qué demonios relacionaste su mal humor con un emba..?-

-Sasuke-kun- lo interrumpió Hinata- cuando las mujeres estamos embarazadas a veces no podemos ver a una persona en especial, o estamos más sensibles y con cambios de humor.

-Sí, Hinata-chan no podía ver a Ero-sennin sin echarse a llorar- sonrió, pero al momento desapareció la sonrisa.- pero Sakura-chan no estaba embarazada, y no lo está ahora. Y no le quiero imponer mi presencia, por eso me salí de la casa.- les sonrió a ambos morenos.-

-Y es por eso que te viniste a mi casa, ¿no es así, dobe?

-¡Anda! Pero que inteligente eres, teme. Por eso es que dicen que eres un genio, ¿verdad?

Hinata rió ante la efusividad y falso buen humor del rubio ganándose una mala cara de Sasuke y un bufido por su parte.

-Pero no se preocupen, voy a buscar un apartamento pronto y me iré antes de que se den cuenta.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué vas a buscar un apartamento?

-Yo… le voy a pedir el divorcio a Sakura-chan, así no tendremos que pelear más y puede que después de un tiempo podamos ser amigos otra vez, como antes…

-Eres un dobe, tú sabes por qué Sakura esta así.

-Oh, claro que lo sé, ella en realidad no me amaba como yo la amaba a ella cuando nos casamos, pero creí que con el tiempo quizás pudiera olvidar, pero no fue así, y las peleas empezaron.

-Pero Naruto-kun… ¿P-por qué ella…?

-Porque ella quiere a otro hombre, por eso no pudo estar bien con nuestro matrimonio.- se levantó del sillón y tomo su maleta.- Bueno, ya me conozco el camino a la habitación, voy a estar allá si me necesitan.

Hinata y Sasuke lo vieron subir las escaleras, la primera con una expresión muy preocupada y el segundo sin una expresión en concreto, como siempre estaba inexpresivo, pero en sus adentros sabía la raíz de todo el asunto. Aunque cuando lo encontraron a él y a su equipo Sakura parecía completamente feliz sus ojos descubrían la verdad, cuando miraba a Naruto eso que se veía en sus ojos no era el mismo amor que se veía en los de él. Ella lo quería, sí, pero no lo amaba. Y Naruto lo sabía, por eso pensaba pedirle el divorcio, así no sufrirían ninguno de los dos.

-Naruto-kun me preocupa mucho.

-No lo hagas, él estará bien. Después de todo es el Dobe.

Ella lo miró sorprendida con sus ojos claros bien abiertos, mientras él pasaba su mano por la cintura de ella y la guiaba fuera de la casa. Al tener la mano de Sasuke en su cintura sintió un gran estremecimiento, como cada vez que él la tocaba. Lo miró a los ojos, y vio en ellos confianza en sus palabras, Sasuke tenía razón, Naruto es Naruto y él nunca se rinde, por eso confió en las palabras de quién pronto sería su esposo. Naruto lo superaría, y Saisuke y ella estarían allí para él, como sabía que también lo estaría Sasuke.

-…y entonces el doctor dijo que ya estoy bien, que he mejorado y que si sigo tomando la medicina por un tiempo más ya no tendré que preocuparme nunca más por estar enferma de nada.

-eso es bueno, Shizuka.-le acarició la mejilla a la chica.- ya sé que estarás bien cuando no esté contigo.

La sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de la chica se borró al momento en que lo escuchó, cada vez que tocaban el tema sentía un vacío profundamente arraigado en su pecho. Ella ya lo sabía, no iban a estar mucho tiempo juntos, pero no tenía que repetírselo cada que tenía oportunidad. La frustración en su ser creció de tal manera que los ojos se le cristalizaron en lágrimas, lo amaba, amaba a ese hombre que la tenía rodeada con sus fuertes y firmes brazos, hombre con el que se sentía protegida, pero saber que tenían un tiempo límite la hacía sentirse realmente mal.

-No menciones eso, por favor, Itachi.

- Sabes que va a llegar ese momento, y que está cada vez más cercano mientras hablamos…

- pero…

-… la próxima vez que me vaya no volveré, y quiero que me prometas que irás a mi aldea, que irás a Konoha, no importa cómo, tienes que ir allá. En Konoha estarás protegida, y te podrás encontrar con gente buena.

-Pero siempre me faltarás tú, Itachi.-las lágrimas empezaron a salir solas.

-Encontrarás a alguien a quien amar y que te ame igual forma, te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué tienes que morir? Han pasado muchos años ya, era tu mis…

-Es la decisión que he tomado, Shizuka.-la interrumpió bruscamente, causando que la chica quisiera llorar más.- hablemos de otra cosa, por favor. Te quiero, pero esa decisión no va a cambiar.

-De acuerdo.-le sonrió tristemente al pelinegro.- Tienes razón, sabía que había un tiempo límite, es mi culpa, perdona mi egoísmo.

La mujer se levantó del futon que estaba compartiendo con el Uchiha y ajustándose la yukata con la que se acababa se cubrir caminó saliendo de la habitación anunciándole a Itachi que iba a hacer un té para los dos. Por su parte Itachi se sentía un poco mal por ella, sabía que solo le estaba haciendo un mal cada vez que volvía con ella, pero de verdad ella era importante para él, tanto que no podía dejar de verla, necesitaba verla, la quería de verdad podría decir que estaba enamorado de ella, pero su amor por su hermano lo obligaba a llevar a cabo sus planes, no importaba cuanto amara a esa mujer…

Tres días después por la mañana Sasuke y Hinata, después de dejar a Saisuke en la academia se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokage, para realizar su casamiento. A Hinata no le parecía del todo apropiado estar casándose cuando Naruto había empezado a divorciarse dos días antes, pero Sasuke tenía una idea diferente.

La noche anterior habían llegado Karin y Juugo a Konoha con la noticia de que ya había encontrado a Itachi, su primer impulso fue irse en ese mismo momento tras su hermano, pero simplemente no podía. Todavía tenía que resolver unos asuntos con Hinata antes de marcharse, además que tenía que informar se su salida de la aldea antes de que lo tacharan de traidor otra vez, no es que le importe mucho lo que los demás pensaran de él, pero su hijo era otra cosa… increíblemente el niño se lo había ganado, no era idiota, no era escandaloso y, simplemente, no era una molestia. No quería irse y que lo trataran diferente por ser el hijo de un traidor, el niño no se merecía eso, y por ser un Uchiha merecía lo mejor. Por eso le iba a dar una familia decente, con todos sus miembros con el apellido Uchiha, así que antes de irse tenía que casarse con la antigua Hyuga, y quizás obtener una provechosa noche de bodas…

Cuando llegaron donde la Hokage ésta los casó no de muy buena gana, la verdad Sasuke no le daba buena espina, y como Hinata fue su protegida durante un tiempo la apreciaba casi como si fuera parte de su familia, además que estaba un poco deprimida por la situación entre Sakura y Naruto. Nunca creyó que se fueran a divorciar, pero como esa era la decisión de ambos no podía decir nada al respecto, al igual que con estos dos, solo esperaba que supieran que estaban haciendo y que estuvieran tomando en cuenta que sus decisiones afectaban a otra vida, una a la que ella amaba mucho y por la que sacaría los ojos.

-Listo, ya están casados, ¿contentos?

-Tsunade-sama… Saisuke-kun dice que

-Sí, muy felices.-Interrumpió Sasuke tomando a la ojiperla de la mano.- Vámonos Hinata, tenemos cosas que preparar. Y Hokage voy a salir de la aldea.

-¿Qué? Detente allí mismo, Uchiha Sasuke.-exclamó la rubia.- ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Tú no puedes dejar la aldea.

Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir en medio de la discusión entre dos personas tan extremadamente fuertes, la manera tan seria que ambos tenía más la "ligera" molestia que se veía en la de la Hokage, la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, podía jurar que casi echaban rayos por los ojos.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso para salir de la aldea, mi equipo ya ubicó a Itachi y no lo voy a perder solo porque no quieres que salga de la aldea.

- De acuerdo, pero no te llevarás a Hinata ni mucho menos a Saisuke.

-Desde un principio no pensaba en llevarme a Hinata ni al niño.

-Tienes un tiempo límite o no podrás volver a la aldea después de eso y serás tachado de traidor.

-No tenía pensado quedarme fuera de Konoha, mi esposa y mi hijo están aquí.

Hinata se sonrojó y Tsunade se sorprendió un poco, el énfasis que hizo Sasuke en los "mi" de la oración al referirse a Saisuke y a ella como suyos fue algo que ninguna de las dos esperaba.

- Entonces ¿Por qué la apuras tanto?

-Porque tiene que preparas las cosas de Saisuke para acampar con el dobe hoy, de todas formas él debe estar por llegar.

- Pero de que estas…

-¡OBAA-CHAN!- entró enérgicamente en la oficina el rubio- ¡Vamos a acampar con el Enano!

Al momento La rubia y la peliazulada se quedaron viendo a Naruto como si le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo. Definitivamente él tenía el tino de aparecer siempre en un mal momento. De repente la mirada se Tsunade se oscureció y un aura oscura la empezó a cubrir. Sasuke se dio cuenta del aura y antes de que a Hinata le diera un ataque de nervios decidió que era hora de salir de allí antes que…

-Nosotros nos vamos.- halando de la mano a Hinata fuera de la oficina.- te vemos en la casa, dobe.

-O-o-obaa-chan, n-no me vayas a…

-¡NARUTOOOO!

…Tsunade explotara.

Unas horas más tarde en la casa principal de los Uchiha, tanto Hinata como Sasuke despedían a Naruto y a Saisuke. Hinata todavía le daba indicaciones a Naruto de lo que debía hacer si pasaba algo, y Naruto le prestaba atención a todo para al final decirle que ya lo sabía, después de todo no era la primera vez que iban de campamento además que Tsunade había accedido ir, solo para escaparse un rato de Shizune y ver si le podía ganar a Saisuke en algún juego con las cartas.

Al momento los padres Uchiha vieron a Naruto y a Saisuke salir de los territorios Uchiha tomados de la mano, Hinata cerró la puerta poco a poco y en cuanto caminó un poco por el corredor sintió como Sasuke le daba la vuelta y la acorralaba contra una de las paredes sorprendiéndola.

-Hinata, tengamos nuestra noche de bodas, no te parece una buena idea- la hablo rozándole los labios.-

-S-sasuke… n-no creo que sea buena idea –tragó nerviosa y evitando su mirada.- además tu equipo p-puede llegar y…

-No llegará, ellos se están quedando en otra de las casa del territorio…- le alzo el rostro y la obligó a verlo.- sabes que también quieres, Hinata, lo sabes muy bien…

Y justo por eso no quería verlo a los ojos, él hacía que su control se perdiera totalmente, cuando veía a ese hombre guapo y fuerte sentía que su estómago le daba un vuelco, y podía sentir un calor y una emoción extraña dentro de ella, una necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Después de tener a Saisuke había salido en una o dos ocasiones, pero nunca pasaba de sentir un gran cariño y una profunda amistad por la persona, en cambio con Sasuke, en las últimas semanas había sentido más cosas con él con una simple palabra, un simple roces, o hasta con uno de sus arrebatadores besos que le daba cuando la tomaba desprevenida que la volvían loca. Tenía que admitirlo había desarrollado un "algo" por eso hombre y de que quería que pasara algo esa noche lo quería… Después decidiría si sentirse culpable o no.

Pero esa noche aceptaría lo que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a darle, lo disfrutaría también, porque él sabía que ella quería dejarse hacer por él, quizá todavía no había amor entre ellos, quizá ni cariño pero deseo les sobraba, y por eso, esa noche, Hinata fue quién lo besó a él… lo que le importaba en ese momento era el ahora.

Sasuke le respondió el beso después de superar el pequeño asombro que le dejó que ella iniciara el beso, pensó que solo le diría que quería eso tanto como él o que lo mandaría al diablo pero no se esperaba ese beso, sin embargo no le pensaba reclamar.

El beso fue haciéndose más apasionado, desde hace mucho se sentían frustrados y estaban deseosos de eso. Sasuke acariciaba a Hinata por encima del vestido y poco a poco fue bajando sus manos para recorrerle la cintura, las caderas sus nalgas, mientras los suspiros de placer de ella morían en su boca y su satisfacción por tenerla cerca crecía a cada segundo, al igual que otra parte de su anatomía.

Mientras las caricias seguían y seguían Sasuke bajó su mano al borde del vestido de ella para acariciarla en las piernas luego subió mas las manos hasta que llegó a la liga de la braguita de Hinata y empezó a bajársela mientras el beso seguía ella no se dio cuenta sino hasta que sintió cuando la braguita le rozo las piernas al caer hasta el suelo, luego impulsado por el deseo y la necesidad el Uchiha tomó de los muslos y la cargó obligándola a abrazarlo con sus pierna. De la sorpresa Hinata interrumpió el beso y lo miro a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que él se bajaba los pantalones y el bóxer.

-Aquí será más emocionante…-le susurró al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-S-Sasuke estas l-loco, aquí n-no es buena… Ah!-

Sasuke la penetró de una rápida y profunda estocada interrumpiendo cualquier idea que tuviera en mente Hinata. Empezó con movimientos lentos y rítmicos mientras la presionaba contra la pared y escuchaba sus jadeos y gemidos entre besos. Luego fue más rápido hasta el punto de que Hinata casi estaba gritando, fue así durante un poco más, hasta que ambos alcanzaron la mejor recompensa para tanta espera… alcanzaron la liberación de manera sensacional, Sasuke abrazando a Hinata, ambos respirando dificultosamente pegados a la pared de uno de los corredores de la casa…

-Bien, parece que no eres tan tímida después de todo…

Abrazándose más fuerte del cuello de Sasuke, y sonrojada completamente, trató de bajar las piernas para soltarse de él, sin embargo el Uchiha no la dejó.

-Si te dejo bajar es solo para llevarte a la habitación, esto no ha terminado aún…

Y si él le decía lo contario lo mataba, esa noche no iba a tener restricciones de ningún tipo con él, ni pasado, ni problemas… nada, solo el ahora, el momento en que se disfrutaban mutuamente.

-D-de acuerdo…-despegó su rostro del cuello de él, para verlo a los ojos- v-vamos…

Sasuke la beso con fuerza, y durante el beso ella pudo sentir como él sonreía, complacido con las palabras que le había dicho, cuando finalizaron el beso, fueron a la habitación principal de la casa, la que había estado usando Sasuke hasta ahora, y continuaron con su "Noche de Bodas". Ya al día siguiente se preocuparían de otras cosas, entre ellas Itachi y la venganza que debía cumplir Sasuke por su familia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hi HI everybody!

No tengo excusa!

Solo les diré a aquellos que lean este Capitulo: GRAAACIIASS!

Gracias por todos los reviews! Por Las alerte! Por las Favoritos! Todos! GRACIAS!

De verdad lamente haber tardado tanTo! Tratare de no tardar tanto para el próximo cap!

Ehm… oh! Y este cap salió Gracias a Sin Bandera! xD con su canción "Suelta mi mano", y a que estaba lavando los platos… mi mente viajó mientras lo hacía xD

Oh! Y agradezco a Adri-chan! Me ha dado grandes ideas :D

Chics otra vez gracias por leer!

Y me he dado cuante que la verdad, cuando empecé este fic era un mocosa xD muy mala redactando y con un paciencia muy corta…

Y solo porque han leído hasta acá, wow no tienen idea de cuánto me sorprende XD

Y me dirán fastidiosa pero…

GRACIAS OTRA VEZ! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!


End file.
